La agonía de mi amor eterno
by IaMyTeNsHi
Summary: Mi trabajo me llevo hasta tu casa... primero te conocí en mis sueños y ahora se que eres real... ¿todavía tengo tiempo de enamorarme? No quiero sufrir... y tu eres un Uchiha... SasuHina mal sumary entren onegai y dejen review
1. lo secundario

**hola ¿que tal? Bueno este es mi tercer fic y es un SasuHina... fue un reto así que espero que les guste mucho y que dejen reviews con sus criticas y opiniones... **

**_La agonía de mi amor eterno._**

**Lo secundario sigue la suerte de lo principal I**

Lo conocí cuando tenía dieciocho años en mis sueños. Nunca veía su cara, solo sabía distinguir lo hermosos de esos ojos fríos y distantes y esa pose arrogante. Para ese tiempo ya sabía que algo malo sucedía en mi vida y que no podía pedir más que verlo y soñar con el todas las noches. Mis sueños siempre comenzaban dentro de un tormento, y terminaba con la más absoluta calma. ¿mi manera de ser? Tímida desde que tengo uso de razón. No me gusta llamar la atención, me gusta ayudar… pero creo que lo de llamar la atención siempre ha sido algo difícil pues mis ojos sobre todo son distintos a los demás… son perlados. Trabajo como doctora en la veterinaria de uno de mis grandes amigos: Kiba. El ha estado a mi lado desde la primaria que fue cuando nos conocimos, siempre ha estado ahí protegiendome, es una gran persona.

Ese día era uno de los más raros de febrero, el clima era templado y la clientela de ese día había sido regular. Nosotros cerrabamos a las 7 de la noche así que no faltaba mucho pues eran las 6:45, así que Kiba decidió ir a bañar a su perro Akamaru mientras a mí me dejaba encargada. Como no tenía gran cosa que hacer me puse a ordenar los expedientes de los animales que atendíamos, pues a Kiba siempre se le olvidaba volverlos a acomodar. Mi tarea era bastante entretenida que no me di cuenta cuando alguien entró a la tienda sino hasta que levanté la mirada. Unos ojos negros se encontraron con los míos y me ruboricé haciendo que mi cerebro se detuviera al igual que mi corazón.

-¿Aun pueden atenderme?-preguntó él, sacando de mi ensueño y devolviéndome a la realidad. Entonces me di cuenta que traía en brazos a un perro pastor aleman que estaba herido de una pata.

-¿Qué le pasó?-pregunté llevando al chico a donde atendiamos a los perros. El perro gemía cuando se le movía, su patita estaba bastante dañada pero no era tan alarmante, sin embargo estaba bastante sucio lo cual no entedí pues el chico era de familia adinerada. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo intuí por sus hermosos rasgos y su vestimenta… además el olor de su loción se reconocía como uno de moda y caro… Neji siempre me llevaba cuando iba a comprar ropa. Mientras revisaba al perro sentí la mirada del chico en mí y levante un poco la mirada topándome de nuevo son esos ojos. Eran tan parecidos a los de mis sueños… de nuevo me ruboricé.

-V-voy por a-ayuda…-dije mientras salía de la estancia a buscar a Kiba y a calmar un poco el sobresalto que había tenido.

-Kiba…-llamé mientras oía el chispoteo del agua caer que en unos segundos desapareció dando lugar a unos pasos. Kiba apareció algo mojado.

-Tenemos… un pastor alemán… herido…-dije tratando de recobrar la respiración. Kiba se dio cuenta y me miró fijamente.

-Vamos.

------------------------

-Está claro que este perro es de la calle… ¿lo encontraste herido o…?-preguntó Kiba mientras yo bañaba al perro con cuidado. Lo habíamos anestesiado para que el dolor del contacto con el jabón no fuera insoportable para el pobre y no nos mordiera.

-Lo atropellé en la carretera-dijo el chico que estaba recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada puesta en lo que yo le hacía al perro. Había sido muy noble de su parte que ayudara al perro al ser de la calle… "es un buen chico…"

-Bueno Hinata ¿ya esta listo?-preguntó Kiba volteándose a verme. Ya tenía unos guantes puestos y el material que iba a ocupar dispuesto en la mesa. Yo asentí mientras cerraba las llaves y acomodaba el jabón. El fue a tomar al perro que estaba dormido y acomodándolo en la mesa se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

-Si quiere… puede quedarse a ver…-dije mirando al chico disimuladamente. El simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se quedó observando hasta que terminamos. Después de que yo acomodara el vendaje Kiba fue a otra habitación a limpiarse y me quedé sola con el chico. El perro ya estaba despertando.

-Va a necesitar que estén limpiándole la herida por lo pronto tres veces al día-dije más hablando conmigo misma olvidando que el chico estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

-En casa nadie sabe cuidar de perros¿podrías venir a hacer esa tarea a mi casa?-preguntó el chico. Yo me ruboricé de nuevo y dándole la espalda comencé a jugar con mis pulgares. "¿Qué hago¿Qué hago? Es tan guapo y tan parecido al chico de mis sueños… ¿Qué hago?"

-Acepta Hinata-dijo la voz de Kiba desde el umbral de la puerta secándose las manos con una toalla blanca- pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones de quince días pues últimamente el trabajo a sido agotador y te iba a decir que si querías tu también te tomaras esas vacaciones, así que puedes ir a su casa a ayudarle con el perro…

-Kiba kun…

-Además tu sola no puedes atender la veterinaria y Shino anda en una expedición en África…-dijo Kiba dándo las razones exactas, "kiba kun…"

-Es-esta bien…

-Perfecto-dijo Kiba y volteando a ver al chico-¿Podrías darnos tu dirección? Por cierto… ¿eres un Uchiha verdad?

-Toma-dijo el chico sacando de su bolsa una cartera, y de la cartera dos tarjetas. Una se la dio a Kiba y otra a mí. Cuando la tomé el temblor de mis manos era muy notorio, tanto que el chico me miró un poco asombrado. Kiba estaba al parecer observando lo que decía. Al leer la tarjeta vi que si era un Uchiha y en el nombre figuraba Itachi… ¿ese era su nombre?

-¿Cuánto es?-preguntó el chico cuando ya se iba. Después de que Kiba le dijera el costo y que pagara se fue con el perro en brazos, el cual seguía dormido. Al irse me dispuse a ir a cerrar todo pero Kiba me detuvo.

-Ese chico… ya lo conocías Hinata…

-¿En-enserio? No recuerdo…-dije a mi vez tratando de hacer memoria. El apellido Uchiha me sonaba, pero no sabía de que o de donde.

-Los Uchiha´s son gente que tienen muchos negocios, creo que son socios con los Hyuga en un proyecto de Hotel en Las Vegas…

-¿Enserio?-dije yo sorprendiendome por mi ignorancia. Yo nunca acompañaba a mi padre en esas negociaciones ni en sus viajes, así que de ese mundo yo no conocía gran cosa, y Neji… creo que alguna vez Neji me hablo de ellos… "creo…"

-Bueno, a partir de mañana no nos vemos… así que cuidate mucho y si te hace algo-dijo refiriéndose de seguro a Uchiha¿pero porque?- llámame y nos arreglamos… disfruta Hinata…

**Grax por leer!!!**


	2. sigue la suerte de lo

**_hola!!! muchas grax por leer y dejar su review bueno esta fue la conti del anterior cap por eso el mismo nombre muchas de las cosas que aqui se cuentan a mi me han pasado bueno ya no digo más espero les guste :P_**

**Lo secundario sigue la suerte de lo principal II**

La noche fue muy intranquila. No podía conciliar el sueño y lo que más quería era eso, sin embargo, cada vez que parecía que por fin iba a dormir recordaba los ojos de aquel chico y los comparaba con los de mis sueños. Sin duda era el… pero ¿correspondería a este sentimiento que me había hecho sentir a partir de unos sueños tan extraños¿y si no lo hacía? No quería sufrir, "para el tiempo que me queda no quiero sentir dolor…" por fin a media noche concilie el sueño en donde se mostraba en un largo pasillo blanco donde yo iba corriendo. En todo el pasillo había muchas puertas y ni una sola persona. Al llegar al final de este abría una puerta, y un chico se encontraba recostado en un lado de la cama abrazando a otra persona. Su cara denotaba tristeza, una tristeza que hizo que en el acto unas lágrimas quisieran correr. Me desperté de golpe, abriendo mis ojos rápidamente. Ya era de día y gracias a las cortinas la luz no traspasaba. Sentí que algo mojaba mi piel y me di cuenta que realmente estaba llorando… "vaya Hinata, definitivamente eres una llorona de lo peor"

Desayuné junto a mi primo Neji quien tenía ese día libre. Mi hermana y mis padres se habían ido a un viaje de un mes por América ya que tenían que ver el proyecto del Hotel y Neji estaba harto de tantos viajes. Al recordar el Hotel recordé lo que tenía que hacer esa mañana y simplemente suspiré.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata san?-preguntó mi primo dejando el periódico que había estado leyendo para mirarme. Yo tenía mi vista puesta en el plato de fruta.

-No

-Ayer no cenaste y me dejaste con Tenten quien quería platicar contigo.

-Oh gomenasai… es que ya estaba cansada… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-Hmp.

-¿Puedes llevarme a esta dirección por favor?-dije dándole la tarjeta que me habían dado la noche pasada. El la tomo y después de leer sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Conociste a Uchiha Itachi?

-Ayer llevó un perro herido al consultorio.

-Vamos, tengo un partido de fútbol, además no está muy lejos…

El trayecto fue solo de cinco minutos con lo cual supe que vivían en la siguiente manzana. Neji aparcó fuera de un portal negro con un cubículo donde parecía ser la entrada. Al bajar Neji me dijo estas palabras: "si sucede algo llámame"

Al tocar el interfon una señorita me contestó preguntando a quien buscada y quien era.

-Hyuga Hinata busco a Itachi Uchiha…

-¿Al señorito Itachi? Permítame un momento.

Apenas había dicho eso cuando se abrió la puerta mostrando a un joven mayor que yo con rasgos muy parecidos al chico que venía a ver, con la diferencia que tenía el cabello más largo y facciones más duras. El porte de los Uchihas parecía que se heredaba pues tenía ese gran atractivo sin embargo sus ojos eran distintos.

-Conozco a los Hyuga pero nunca te había visto ¿Quién eres?-me dijo mirándome fijamente provocando que comenzara a jugar con mis dedos. El maletín que siempre traía lo había dejado en el piso.

-Hi-hinata… vengo a ver a Ita…

-Yo soy Itachi-dijo el seriamente. Debía de haber un error, la tarjeta que me habían dado claramente decía ese nombre.

-Déjala pasar Itachi-dijo una voz detrás del chico la cual reconocí al instante. Era él. La puerta se abrió más para ver a ese chico que había causado tanto revuelo en mis pensamientos.-pasa-ordenó mientras yo tomaba mis cosas y entraba.

La casa era grande sin embargo su jardin fue lo que más me gustó. Tenía muchos tipos de flores y fuentes muy bien distribuidas, el pasto verde recortado y en la parte trasera de la casa había una alberca y un invernadero. Entramos a un cuarto que estaba a lado del invernadero encontrándome con varios sillones en desuso así como algunos muebles. En el sillon que parecía el más acogedor se encontraba mi paciente encima de algunas mantas. Al vernos alzó la cabeza y comenzó a mover la cola.

-Bueno Sasuke espero no vuelvas a dar mis tarjetas, con permiso-dijo Itachi mientras se iba y nos dejaba solos. Sasuke estaba atrás mío observando lo que hacía y con eso mis nervios se alteraran. Comencé por sacar el material que iba a ocupar y tomando la patita del perro la examiné.

-Parece que se recupera muy lentamente…-murmuré observando la herida la cual tenía indicios de querer infectarse. Alcé un poco la mirada para ver la del perro y claramente vi como el dolor reflejado en sus ojos era enorme. Yo siempre había creido en que los animales tenían sentimientos y aun que podían soñar, pues una vez encontré a un perro pequeño que había sufrido una herida en le cachete mientras lo observaba y el dormía hacía ademanes como si estuviera tomando leche. Esa imagen vino a mi mente y sonreí.

-¿Hay alguna mesa en este lugar?-pregunté a Sasuke sin mirarlo. Me había olvidado que estaba a mi lado.

-Ven-dijo el mientras me dirigía al extremo de la habitación donde había un escritorio. Acomodé mi maletín y lo abrí buscando la medicina que iba a utilizar. Mientras combinaba todo en un aplicador Sasuke me pregunto.

-¿Eres naturista? Esos métodos no son de los veterinarios comunes.

-¿Cómo sabes?-pregunté a mi vez muy entretenida con lo que hacia. Tenía que combinar perfectamente la solución en el agua pues sino no tendría el mismo efecto. Mientras agitaba la solución Sasuke meditaba su respuesta.

-Algunas veces veo programas sobre perros, cuando era niño quería tener uno pero mi abuela que vivía con nosotros era alérgica a ellos…-contestó el en tono confidencial. Yo me volví a verlo y vi que su mirada estaba fría, pero sobre todo triste. Esa tristeza hizo que mi corazón se achicara y me provoco un dolor en el pecho.

-Sasuke kun…-murmuré mientras el bajaba la mirada. Había algo más, eso era seguro, sin embargo preguntar no era lo más conveniente y lo único que atine a hacer fue a poner mi mano sobre su mejilla y comencé a acariciarlo lentamente. La tersura de su piel y la calidez me sorprendió en sobremanera… él simplemente se dejaba acariciar…

-el único perro que tuve mi abuelo lo mató-continuo el. No lloraba, no sollozaba, nada más que esos ojos que me estaban acabando por dominar completamente…-¿has acabado con eso?-agregó refiriendose a la solución. Yo me aparté de su mejilla con un sonrojado muy profundo y una vergüenza inimaginable, así que para ocultarla me alejé de el y fui con el perro a aplicarle la medicina.

**Espero con ansias sus reviews!!**

**soul-alone-uchiha**

**Kamikazeh**

**Sakura Takai**

**Rin Tsuki**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS REVIEWS QUE ME INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR!!! _**


	3. Que es esto?

**_hola ¿como estan? espero que muy bien bueno aqui les dejo este cap que espero les guste como veran esta historia se conformara desde distintos puntos de vista osease de los dos personajes principales y sin mas el cap!_**

¿**Qué es esto que siento?**

Desde que ví esos ojos perlados sabía que iba a ser importante en mi vida. ¿Qué provocaste¿Quién eres? No lo sabía pero quise conocerlo por ella. La ternura con que ella realizaba su trabajo me atrajo como nunca lo pude haber creído… yo un Uchiha orgulloso me veía rendido ante ella… ahora que lo pienso ¿porque no pude conocerte antes para compartir más tiempo a tu lado? Será esa la gran pregunta de mi vida.

Al sentir su piel sobre mi mejilla hizo que mis penas quisieran salir a flote, y que un recuerdo pudiese ser recordado sin odio.

Después de que aplicara la medicina Hinata volvió a poner el vendaje. Yo observaba todo queriendo aprender a como hacerlo y además para poder observar su belleza. Cuando terminó quise invitarla a comer pero las palabras no salían. Mi expresión era seria, no entendía el porque. A su lado me sentía indefenso y a la vez todo poderoso. Confundido, esa era la palabra que definía como estaba.

-En la tarde vengo a revisarlo de nuevo-dijo su melodiosa voz haciendo que me bajara de mi ensueño.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunté mientras caminábamos por el jardín. El detalle de ver sus ojos brillar por las flores no pasó desapercibido sin embargo todo lo que quería decir no sabía como hacerlo. Era un tonto para las relaciones, siempre hacia sufrir pero eso no quería con ella… la quería bien… espera ¿la quería¿desde cuando la quiero?

-¿Sasuke kun?-preguntó ella alzando la mirada para verme. Esos ojos… esos hermosos ojos… la voz de Itachi me devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Qué no piensas invitar a comer a tu nueva amiga Sasuke¿desde cuando eres tan mal educado hermanito?

-Grrr-gruñé por tener que lidiar con el. Miré fijamente a Hinata y esta se ruborizó. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba?

-N-no quiero ser una molestia… I-ita…

-¿Tu una molestia? Los Hyuga siempre tan modestos-dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos esperando a que dijera algo.

-Quédate a comer-dije yo con voz demasiado seria que sorprendió un poco a Hinata. Mi hermano solo movió negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-pregunté al ver el gesto de mi hermano.

-Vamos Hinata-dijo el mientras se ponía a lado de la chica. Cuando mi hermano pasó a mi lado me dijo: con que la dejes escapar hermanito…

¿Con que la deje escapar? Ni que fuese una presa y yo el depredador. No ella no era para atrapar, ella era para conquistar, para querer… ¿Qué me está pasando?

La comida pudiese haber sido tranquila si las miradas de mi hermano no me estuvieran sacando de quicio. Se la pasaba platicando con Hinata, haciendola reír y sonrojar… ¡ITACHI CUANDO ACABE ESTO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR LO JURO!

-¿Puedo ir a checar al perro de nuevo?

-Por supuesto ni permiso debes pedir esta es tu casa-dijo Itachi mientras bebía un poco de licor-Sasuke acompáñala.

-Vamos-dije yo levantándome de la silla y esperando que ella lo hiciera. Estaba de un humor negro, así que mas le valía no hacerme estallar.

El salir al aire libre despejó un poco mi amargura y cuando llegamos a donde estaba el perro ni cuenta me di. Ella ya se había puesto a trabajar, y yo solo podía mirar. Sus manos parecían de seda, eran muy blancas y finas¿Cómo era que trabajaba con animales y las tenía así? Después levante la vista un poco para fijarme en su cuerpo entero. La ropa que usaba era holgada así que no se podía apreciar bien su figura. De pronto se sintió mucho calor y decidí levantarme un poco las mangas mientras me cruzaba de brazos. En eso Hinata, quien traía un sueter se lo quitó dejandome con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Tenía un cuerpo demasiado bien formado, "¿demasiado bien¡Era excelente!" un busto grande una cintura pequeña y parecía que caderas anchas… mi imaginación comenzó a vagar y no percibí cuando ella ya había acabado.

-¿Sasuke kun?-me llamó haciendo que volviera de nuevo a mi cruda realidad. Ella estaba chapeada, seguramente por el calor… se veía hermosa así. Su cabello lo había recogido en un chongo y se me figuro a una Geisha…

-Hmp.

-He acabado… mañana vuelvo para revisarlo de nuevo…

-¿Mejorara?-pregunté con una voz pastosa, distinta, las imágenes no se me borraban maldita imaginación la mía.

-Parece que sí… ¿piensa quedarse con el perro?-preguntó ella mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Supongo-dije yo bastante distraído. En eso ella se viró rápidamente tropezando conmigo haciendo que ambos cayésemos, yo en el piso ella encima de mí. El sentir el contacto de su cuerpo hizo que reaccionara rápidamente y no pude más que alejarla de mí. Sin embargo no podía moverme, estaba paralizado…

**Que creen q pase??? bueno espero sus reviews y ojala les guste q asi vaya a ser la historia...**

**Kamikazeh**

**Angelique-Neige**

**Sakura Takai**

**MUCHAS GRAX POR SUS REVIEWS!!!! P**


	4. La sospecha de unI

**hola como estan??? Muchas grax por sus reviews que bueno q les esta gustando la trama bueno quise subir separado el cap ps esta es la parte de Sasuke y la sig va a ser algo distinta asi q es ****para evitar confusiones...ojala llene sus espectativas! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

La sospecha de un final amargo I

-¡TEME!-se oyó un grito procedente del patio. Me levanté junto con Hinata rápidamente reconociendo esa voz. Ella ni siquiera me miraba, estaba rojísima y había comenzado a jugar con sus pulgares. Yo estaba totalmente serio y enojado.

-Vaya tu hermano me dijo que estabas aquí teme…-dijo Naruto, mi mejor amigo pero también mi mayor pesadilla. Volteó a ver a Hinata quien seguía con su rubor provocando en Naruto una sonrisa a medias, primero como si hubiese recordado algo triste y después como de maldad.

-Dobe…-dije en tono de amenaza, no quería que hiciera alguna estupidez y menos delante de ella, quien nada más miraba al suelo.

-¿Hyuga cierto?-dijo Naruto cambiando su expresión por amable. Seguro más tarde me las vería con el y sus preguntas…-Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto-agregó tendiendole la mano de manera agradable. Hinata alzó la mirada y tendió su mano con un ligero temblor. Naruto asió con ligera fuerza lo cual provocó otro sonrojo en ella. Algo en mi interior se removió bruscamente provocando un dolor en el pecho, una sensación de querer aplastar en ese momento a mi amigo y alejarlo de ella…

-Yo… me tengo que ir-dijo ella tomando sus cosas. Al moverse Naruto notó al perro y sonrió.

-Oye Teme ¿de quien es ese perro?

-Mío y deja de molestar baka-dije yo cruzando mis brazos. Mi amigo fue y se acercó al perro mientras lo observaba de arriba a bajo. Después lo comenzó a acariciar lentamente.

-Me retiro…-dijo Hinata ya con todas sus cosas en mano. Me ofrecí a acompañarla y salimos dejando a Naruto con el can. Cuando estuvimos en el portón me sentí incómodo por lo que había sucedido.

-¿Puedo venir en la noche?-preguntó ella tiernamente mientras yo abría la puerta.

-Vienes a hacer tu trabajo ¿no?-dije yo fríamente. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, sentía que esa no era la manera en como debía tratarla, no sabía porque era un frialdad cortante cuando en realidad lo que quería era estrecharla en mis brazos y besar esos labios tan apetecibles.

-Sí, gomene…

-Aún no hablamos de tu pago-dije yo tratando de sonar más amable, había notado tristeza en su respuesta y quise remediarlo de algún modo, yo no quería dañarla, ni producirlo dolor alguno…-cuando regreses llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿esta bien?

Hinata simplemente asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se me vino una pregunta a la cabeza ¿Cómo se iba a ir si no tenía coche? Eso lo había intuído la no ver ninguno estacionado a fuera de mi casa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-pregunté automáticamente con voz dulce.

-No-dijo ella sorprendida volteando a verme-vivo en la siguiente cuadra… y quiero caminar…

-Al menos ya no tartamudeas tanto-le dije observando su reacción que era cierta.-hasta la noche.

-Adiós-dijo ella con un sorprendimiento mayor mientras se alejaba. Yo me le quedé viendo mientras se alejaba lentamente hasta perderse.

Cuando me volví encontré a Naruto observándome con gesto divertido.

-El teme se ha enamorado.-soltó de repente.

-No digas estupideces-dijo yo cruzandome de brazos y comenzando a caminar, cuando pasé a lado de el simplemente se me quedó viendo.

-¿Ayer te quemaste? Estas algo sonrojado-dijo Naruto con tonito molesto.

-Sí tu…

-Y ¿acaso quieres llorar? Tus ojos estan muy brillosos…

-Cállate…

-Tengo algo importante que decir Sasuke-dijo Naruto cambiando su posición a una seria. Yo me sorprendí demasiado, cuando hablaba enserio siempre hacía eso y era porque de verdad era importante…

-¿Acaso cancelaron la venta de ramen en todo Japón?-pregunte yo con tonito sarcástico para aliviar la tensión que se había producido.

-Ja ja ja que chistosito-dijo el-esta vez hablo enserio Sasuke…

-Bien pues lo que sea que tengas que decir dilo so bruto-dije yo mostrando molestia. La curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ese chico si que sabía ponérmelas difícil.

-Recuerdas que hace tiempo te comenté sobre unos resultados de análisis donde me pidieron mi opinión…

-Hmp…

-Bueno tuvieron unos resultados no muy alentadores…

-¿a que quieres llegar con eso Dobe?-pregunté yo fastidiándome.

-Que esos resultados eran de un Hyuga… y ese día vi a esa chica que acabo de conocer acompañada creo yo por su padre…

-¿Quieres dar a entender que esos resultados podrían ser de ella?-pregunté yo temiendo la respuesta y ocultandolo según yo muy bien con cara de enojo-¿y para que quiero saber yo eso? Con que no se muera antes de que el perro sane por mi está bien-dije intentandome excusar. Falla, Naruto me conocía demasiado bien para mi gusto.

-Vamos no seas tan cruel-dijo el mientras su mirada se nublaba. Naruto era un doctor muy reconocido ya que había llevado a la medicina a un nivel distinto. Muchos lo detestaban, otros tantos le apreciaban demasiado pues sus curas y aciertos en los diagnósticos eran deslumbrantes, además de que la medicina que el usaba era "natural" y más barata, otra razón por la cual conocía los métodos que Hinata usaba con el perro. Su fama había crecido tanto que era propietario de un hospital, una de los más grandes de todo el país donde yo era uno de los socios. Había ayudado a mi amigo a lograr su sueño ya que las trabas que le ponían eran tantas y el no tenía el suficiente dinero en ese entonces. Ahora, el reconocido, con una fortuna que día a día crecía, y con una satisfacción por lo que hacía que yo envidiaba, diciendo eso con probabilidad de que la afectada fuera un tierno amor que estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados me asustó.

-¿Y que acaso no la puedes curar¿no que todo lo puedes?

-No te burles es enserio, y no, no se como tratarla… su enfermedad está avanzadísima, si es su padre el lío que ha de tener dentro, además es socio con ustedes en un proyecto en las vegas ¿no? pero si es ella… Sasuke no quiero que sufras.

Esa última frase hizo que mi piel se enchinara y que un escalofrío recorriera todito mi cuerpo. Si era ella… no… no era ella… no podía serlo… pero tampoco era su padre puesto que sino se le habría informado… los miedos, las dudas, el dolor fue recorriéndome lentamente. Me sentí vacío, sin esperanzas, como antes de conocerla. La luz que ella había encendido y que alumbraba mi alma y le daba un poco de calor y alegría se había disminuido de repente… si ella era… mi corazón iba a quedar frío, más de lo que ya era… tenía que saberlo ya… tenía que disipar esa duda, esa incognita…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**que tal les gusto?? agradecería mx q dejaran su review muchas grax a:**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**Kamikazeh**

**Sakura Takai**

**A TODAS USTEDES UN BESO GRANDE Y MIS MAS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS!**


	5. La sos II Ternura ¿ilusiones frsutradas?

**Hola¿como están? bueno me tarde mucho para poder poner este cap que es conti del anterior espero que llene sus espectativas y las rebase (cuanto pido) en fin muchas grax por sus reviews siempre hacen que uno quiera continuar con tan buen apoyo y sin más aquí está el cap.**

La sospecha de un final amargo II (ternura ¿ilusiones frustradas?)

-Vamos Kurami-decía la voz de un padre mientras veía a su pequeño hijo patear la pelota. La imagen era demasiada tierna y fuerte para mi mente. Recuerdos comenzaron a surgir, lentamente, como queriendo dar tiempo para hacerme el suficiente daño para dejarme sin ánimos.

Me encontraba en una banca de un parque intermedia entre la casa de Sasuke y la mía. "Sasuke…" ese chico tan frío había mostrado preocupación por mí… ese gesto había hecho que me emocionara mucho… suponiendo que hacía segundos antes me había hablado tan cortante. El era un chico especial, con algo único, no sabía que era… y entonces recordé mis sueños. Siempre el aparecía, como de la nada tendiéndome una mano y sonriendo tan dulcemente… para después que su cara mostrara terror, tristeza, dolor. Su resignación, su impotencia, podía sentirla y simplemente el no me oía, el no escuchaba a mi voz emitir su nombre en alto, diciendo "no, Sasuke…"

Si por mi hubiese sido jamás lo quisiera haber conocido. Prefería mil veces esa cara altanera de todo superior a esa de tristeza, miedo, terror, angustia… ¿cómo tantas emociones se pueden juntar en un solo gesto¿Cómo yo las distinguía?

Un pequeño ardor hizo acto de presencia en mi espalda del lado izquierdo y me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido. Ahí vamos de nuevo, esos dolores que parecen no tener explicación y que me exasperaban enormemente…

Mi movil comenzó a vibrar quitándome de mis ensoñaciones. Era mi tío.

Hola

Hola Hinata san ¿cómo estás?

Volvió a ocurrir tío…

¿Apenas? Tu voz muestra esa exasperación característica…

Tío…

Neji me dijo que fuiste a la casa de los Uchiha´s-dijo el cambiando de tema, ese era mi tío, tan extraño-a ver a Itachi.

!No fui a verlo a él!-exclamé sonrojándome un poco al darme cuenta de que iba a decir, "fui a ver a Sasuke, ese chico me trae loca…"

¿No¿Ya tienen una mascota?

Parece que los conoces…-dije yo mientras sentía otra punzada. Esos dolores me ponían de malas, muy de malas.

Son nuestros socios¿ya te habló tu padre?

Esa pregunta hizo que el aire se me fuera, mi padre siempre había dicho que era una buena para nada… dedicándome a estudiar veterinaria cuando debería interesarme por los negocios de la familia… si, era una vergüenza para mi padre, para mi madre yo era una desconocida y para Hanabi, una débil tonta a la que ella lograba superar en todo. Neji y mi tío eran los que más me defendían, aunque mi padre sentía cierto apreció mayor por mi primo. Seguro a el y a Hanabi les dejaría toda su herencia, todos los negocios, todas las empresas y conmigo se conformaría a darme sus decepciones por como era, por mi carácter e inseguridad. Si mi padre supiera…

Tu silencio dice que no-dijo mi tío devolviéndome a la banca del parque con el celular en mano-ese hermano mío es muy duro contigo pero realmente te quiere¿porqué no…?

No serviría de nada, de todas maneras como el mismo lo dice, soy una carga que no sirve para nada, no "les" hago falta tío.-dije refiriéndome a toda mi familia.

Bueno dí mi palabra¿Quieres acompañarme al hospital mañana? Me van a entregar los resultados de las pruebas¿Por qué no lo…?

No puedo tengo trabajo, tengo que irme tío nos vemos en la noche que estés bien…

Cuídate princesa.

-----------------------------------

La llegada de la noche fue rápida estando yo dormida. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las siete de la noche y el paciente que tenía que atender debía de estar esperando. Me levanté pesadamente de mi cama dejando todas las sábanas revueltas. Antes de tomar la siesta me había cambiado de ropa y tenía una gran flojera de cambiar este pants tan cómodo por mis jeans, así que decidí dejarme mi ropa actual y recoger mi cabello en una coleta. Me calcé mis tenis y recogiendo mi maletín salí de mi cuarto. Al pasar por el pasillo principal oí las voces de mi primo y de su novia Tenten riéndose animadamente mientras veían una película. Sus risas me hicieron sonreír. Neji no era de los que dejaban salir una expresión de alegría con facilidad pero a lado de Tenten mi primo se convertía en otra persona. Decidí ir al garage sin hacer ruido y tomé mi camioneta que recién Neji había traido del taller. La puse en marcha y me fui todavía dormitando a la gran casa Uchiha.

Estacioné fuera del portón y apagando el coche decidí bajar a tocar el timbre. Inmediatamente me abrió una muchacha del servicio.

-Buenas noches señorita Hyuga pase por favor.

Las luces iluminaban el bello jardín de la mansión ofreciendo un espectáculo hermoso pues las fuentes eran iluminadas maravillosamente mientras que las flores tenían pequeñas gotas de agua que las hacían ver preciosas. Me quedé embobada viendo todo eso cuando la voz de Sasuke me sacó de mi pequeña fantasía.

-----Sasuke

Su mirada expresaba alegría y ausencia, la ida a su mundo donde ella se perdía para disfrutar de la visión. Me parecía hermosa con el cabello recogido cayéndole en cascada con algunos mechones desordenados.

-Creía que no vendrías a hacer tu trabajo-le dije fríamente mientras su expresión cambiaba, como si de repente mis palabras la trajeran a esta realidad.

-Gomene-dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada apenada. Comencé a caminar en dirección a la bodega y ella me siguió, ambos en silencio.

-----Hinata

¿Porqué a veces era tan frío y otras tan dulce? Esa pregunta inundaba a mi corazón creándole dudas dolorosas, no se como pude aguantar ese pequeño martirio teniendo un corazón tan débil…

El perrito seguía en la misma posición a como lo había dejado, aunque en esta ocasión estaba dormido. Lentamente quité los vendajes y para mi sorpresa ya estaba sanando con más rapidez y esbocé una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Para cuando estará recuperado?

-La próxima semana seguro-dije con gran alegría.

-----Sasuke

Su sonrisa demostró que la recuperación del perro estaba siendo un éxito y al notar la palabra recuperación se me vino a la mente lo que Naruto me había dicho hacía unas horas… no podía ser ella, se veía tan saludable, tan hermosas… era imposible que una enfermedad le estuviera quitando la vida, para mí eso era imposible.

"no es ella, debe de haber otro Hyuga, debe ser su padre… u otra persona pero no es ella…"

-----Hinata

Hice la curación en silencio mientras Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Esa expresión me encantaba, demostraba un gran dominio al tiempo que daba a entender que en su mente se estaban formulando nuevas ideas, o estaba resolviendo problemas… o pensaba en alguien especial. "como quisiera saber que estás pensando Sasuke…"

De repente la puerta se abrió con fuerte estruendo pues había golpeado en la pared y cuando ví, Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso con una niña de hermosas facciones y cabello negro azulado.

-Ya te quería ver te extrañe mucho …

-Vamos Zora-dijo el mientras alzaba a la pequeña y el se levantaba. Su mirada había cambiado de ser la seria a tomar cierta paternidad… ¿paternidad¿Sasuke Uchiha era casado?

**Y bien ¿Me merezco reviews? Muxas grax x sus divinos reviews un beso!!! **


	6. ¿Vivir?

**!Hola! muchas grax por sus reviews que bueno que les esté gustando tanto muchas grax!!!! y sin más la conti estoy muy inspirada por eso es que actualicé rápido espero que les guste y que me djene uno de sus hermosos reviews... GRAX!"**

¿VIVIR?

Observaba a la pequeña mientras le acariciaba el pelo y se lo revolvía. Ella simplemente se dejaba querer como siempre, mostrando cara inocente con sus ojitos cerrados y gesto de agrado y felicidad, esa niña había llegado a iluminar mi vida y a colmarla de pequeñas satisfacciones.

-Sasuke kun, he acabado-dijo Hinata devolviéndome a aquel cuarto. Deje de acariciar a Zora mientras la niña se volteaba a observarla, como buena niña que era, desconfiaba de los desconocidos.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Zora con cierto recelo mientras nos observaba a ambos.

-Hyuga Hinata¿recuerdas que te dije que te tenía una sorpresa?

Ella se me quedó viendo fijamente mientras yo esperaba su respuesta sin imaginarme lo que diría a continuación

-Sí pero nunca esperé que me presentaras a tu novia…

¿Mi novia?

----Hinata

¿Su novia? Me ruboricé, estoy segura, oh ¿Quién era esa niña¿Su hija? Bajé la mirada sin saber que contestar, sin saber que decir mientras mi subconsciente se regocijaba con esas palabras, si ella decía eso significaba que no estaba comprometido…¿Acaso no te gustaría ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha¡A quien no le gustaría! Era tan guapo, tan misterioso… Me tambaleé un poco dejando ver al pequeño perrito y la niña al verlo saltó de alegría.

-¡Un perrito! Está hermoso-dijo mientras corría hacia el. Lo observaba atentamente de todos lados y al darse cuenta de su vendaje me preguntó:

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Tuvo un pequeño accidente, pero dentro de muy poco estará totalmente bien-dije mientras la carita de preocupación de ella, cambiaba a la de alegría.

-Y bien¿porqué no me dijiste que esta era mi sorpresa? Eres un malo…

-Hola Zora

-¡Papá!

Itachi alzó en brazos a la pequeña mientras esta la llenaba de besos. Mi cara era de total desconcierto, la imagen era bastante extraña para mí y tan sorpresiva… hacía unos segundos había creído que esa niña era de Sasuke… mi mente necesitaba un descanso…

----Sasuke

La cara de Hinata hizo que entendiera muchas cosas, vaya ella creía que Zora era mi hija… la expresión de sorpresa que puso al ver como Itachi y su hija se saludaban… eso hizo que mi corazón diera un salto bastante agradable y una paz se extendió en todo mi cuerpo… "tienes algo pendiente con ella…" esas palabras hicieron que de nuevo mi pesar volviera y sintiera cierta inquietud.

-Papá¿ella es la novia de mi Tío Sasuke?-preguntó Zora mientras todos los presentes la oíamos. Hinata que ya estaba levantada se volvió a tambalear mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al pecho y con la izquierda se detenía en la mesa… sentí como el alma se me iba y me quedaba estático sin saber que hacer… parecía que yo era el único que había notado ese decaimiento… ese tambalear…

-No lo sé… preguntale a él-dijo Itachi entonces volteó a verme y enseguida vio a Hinata…-¿Sucede algo Hinata?

-N-no-dijo ella a media voz. Su cara mostraba cierto dolor, cierto desconcierto…

No se como fue que tomé a Hinata en mis brazos o que ocasionó esa reacción tan rápida mientras ella se desvanecía lentamente… mis dudas quedaron resueltas en ese momento…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-------Hinata

Desperté en un cuarto, en un extraño cuarto, mis ojos no lograban identificar nada, nada era conocido para mí, me moví un poco y me di cuenta de que tenía un respirador y suero. Un sonido constante me dio a entender que estaba en un hospital, oh no, yo tanto que odiaba los hospitales… ¿Qué me había pasado?

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó una voz, la misma que había estado en mis sueños hacía poco… enfoque mi mirada a donde había escuchado esa voz que me devolvía la tranquilidad…

------Sasuke

Sentía una opresión enorme en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Ver a Hinata en ese estado me había trastornado, no sabía que hacer, como actuar… estaba pálida, decaída, y para mí era la mujer más hermosa, más magnífica, no podía soportar verla conectada a tanto aparatejo… me sentía débil, como si hubiese recorrido tanto en tan poco tiempo, apenas llevaba un día en conocerla y ya la quería… la quería enserio… ¡de verás! Como decía Naruto… impotencia… eso sentía…

Al verla despertar mi corazón y el alma volvieron a sentirse, a conectarse entre sí… una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, una sonrisa tan sincera…

-----Hinata

-Gomene…-dije al notar lo que había sucedido. Lo recordaba, tantas emociones me habían hecho terminar en donde estaba… y al ver la mirada triste de Sasuke me sentí morir… ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi corazón ya tenía un dueño, mis sentimientos ya funcionaban para alguien… mi misma vida estaba a sus pies…

-Hola Hinata nos volvemos a ver-dijo la voz inconfundible de Naruto. Se veía extraño vestido con su bata de médico, parecía ser alguien no muy serio y poco triunfador. Su sonrisa hizo que me reconfortara un poco y suspiré.

-------Sasuke

La aparición del dobe la hizo suspirar… una ira se apoderó de mí, una ira incontrolable que quise desquitar sobre mi mejor amigo…

-Bueno Sasuke nos dejas solos por favor, está conversación no te incumbe…-dijo Naruto con su voz chocante. Esto hizo que me enojara aún más.

-¿Porqué no puedo estar presente? Quiero saber que le pasa-dije inconcientemente con gran furia¿Qué se creía ese dobe?

-Bueno yo no conozco ninguna vinculación entre ustedes que no sea profesional y eso a medias… así que…

-¡ERES UN…!

-Cierto…-dijo la voz melodiosa de Hinata interrumpiendo-no importa que escuche Sasuke kun… yo sé que para él no significara nada lo que me suceda…

Ese fue el golpe final. ¿Cómo podía ella creer semejante cosa¿Qué no se había dado cuenta que ella para mí era tan importante, que todo lo que le sucedía me importaba?

-Bueno en ese caso lo diré, aunque sospecho que tu ya lo sabías Hinata… tienes un sarcoma en el tejido muscular de la parte izquierda de tu espalda-dijo el sin tomar grandes palabras médicas- que oprime tus nervios y te produce tal ardor, que oprime tu sistema respiratorio y por eso veniste a dar aquí…-se detuvo para observarla- veo que no te sorprende…

-¿Qué es sarcoma?-pregunté yo sin identificar bien esa palabra.

-Cáncer. Vamos Sasuke dejémosla descansar…

--------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cáncer?-repetí en la oficina de Naruto mientras me dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón. El me estaba observando atentamente.-¿Se puede curar cierto?

Naruto se me quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos sin que pudiera yo obtener alguna información. El tomó aire y habló.

-Es curable no totalmente, las probabilidades son pocas, se puede intentar aún con esa poca probabilidad…

-¿y porqué no has hecho algo por ella?

-Ella dijo que no al tratamiento hace seis meses…

Otra impresión aun más fuerte, ella no quería vivir. Lo que me faltaba… ¿porqué¿porqué no luchaba por ella, porque no luchaba por su vida¿porqué?

-No tiene ganas de vivir-dijo la voz de una mujer reconociendola al instante. Era Haruno Sakura, otra de mis mejores amigas y también doctora.

-¿Porqué?

-Se siente una carga…-dijo ella duramente, como solo ella sabía hacerlo, esa frialdad con que decía las cosas y las enfrentaba…-me dijo que no tenía una razón por la cual vivir, que su vida no era indispensable y que no veía el chiste de prolongar su vida, al fin y al cabo los dolores no la incapacitaban y podía seguir su vida normal… su autoestima estaba por los suelos…

Ahora entendía sus palabras… porqué creía que no me importaba…

-No se siente querida-dijo Naruto mientras Sakura guardaba silencio-¿qué piensas hacer Sasuke?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entró al cuarto yo ya estaba cambiada. Me habían dado de alta y estaba lista para irme sola, había pedido que no avisaran a nadie y parecía que habían hecho caso pues nadie más que Sasuke había visto. El venía acompañado de Naruto y de la doctora que me había atendido con alguna lejanía que no recordaba bien cuanto era.

-Vamos a ver Hinata, no pensé volver a verte-dijo la doctora Haruno mientras se ponía enfrente mío. Yo solo atiné a bajar la mirada.

-Ni yo…

-Tu respuesta hace seis meses fue rotunda¿sigues en la misma posición?

Esa pregunta la vine venir y no dije nada de momento. ¿aún no tenía una razón para vivir? La imagen de Sasuke se me vino y volteé a verlo discretamente, me observaba con cara preocupada y mirada con dolor… ¿Sasuke no era una razón para vivir¿Valía la pena prolongar mi vida para ver si tenía una oportunidad a su lado¿y si el tratamiento no funcionaba¿el podía llegar a quererme?

-No sé.

Mi respuesta pareció gustarle pues volteó a ver a los dos chicos. Tímidamente volteé mi mirada y encontré a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba a Sasuke y a este último… no supe descifrar como estaba… "espero no estarle causando algun daño…"

**Y bien ¿que dicen¿que hará Sasuke, intentará darle esa esperanza¿le mostrara que vale la pena vivir? bueno muchas grax d nuevo por leer espero sus reviews grax a:**

**Miyuky-san**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**TheKamikazeDemon**

**GRAX! ATT i_a_m_i (_O_n_l_y_a_Z)_**


	7. Mi sentir, mi porqué

****

Holas!! como tan?? bn aquí les dejo el sig cap aver q tal les parece... así q espero mxs reviews d antemano **grax** por todos los q ust me han enviado grax!! y (grax por apoyarme tbn)

**Mi sentir, mi porqué.**

No hablamos nada. Las palabras no salían de mi boca, mis sentimientos no podían ser expresados. Sabía que Sasuke-kun quería resolver sus dudas, seguro yo para él era la chica más tonta del mundo, pero ni siquiera él dijo nada. El trayecto hacia mi casa fue lento. Comencé a buscar una excusa para justificar la llegada tan tarde, si es que a Neji se le ocurría preguntar. Cuando me dí cuenta ya estaba enfrente del portón de mi casa. Sasuke-kun había apagado ya las luces de los faros del carro y este.

-Arigatou.-murmuré apenas con pena. Quería agradecerle por estar ahí y por haber sido una molestia. El estaba con su gesto impacible y serio. Entonces se bajó del coche y fue a abrir mi puerta de manera tan galante que me quedé sin palabras.

-Vamos-dijo tendiéndome su mano. La acepté con gran sorpresa y en el instante me vi cargada en sus brazos. Estoy segura que me sonrojé demasiado. La cercanía con su cuerpo era tal que podía sentir su respiración y sus latidos, tan descontrolados, y el olor de su loción… irresistible…

Entramos en silencio sin prender una sola luz. Me imaginé en la noche de bodas siendo cargada por él dirigiéndonos a nuestra habitación… ¡¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?!

-¿Dónde queda tu cuarto?-preguntó fríamente rompiendo mi sueño en cachitos.

-En esa puerta-señalé con el dedo mientras el se dirigía hacia allá.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y al ver la cama me depositó dulcemente sobre ella. Yo estaba totalmente asombrada…

-Descansa-dijo mientras comenzaba a entrecerrar mis ojos inconscientemente.

-Arigatou…Sasuke…

Sasuke

Su respiración se volvió lenta mientras la cubría con la manta. El reflejo de su expresión me hizo sentir algo que nunca antes había logrado entender, ni sentir siquiera.

-Uchiha, ¿verdad?-dijo una voz en el fondo de la habitación. Me volteé y encontré a un Hyuga que me miraba sin expresión alguna con los brazos cruzados y cuerpo recargado en el umbral. Dejé de acomodarla para salir del cuarto pero al pasar a lado de él me detuvo del brazo. No intenté safarme.

-Vamos-dije yo entendiendo ese gesto.

-¿Hinata-sama aceptó tratarse?-preguntó después de haber cerrado la puerta. Se suponía que ninguno de su familia sabía lo que le ocurría a Hinata…¿quién era él?

-No… aún-dije fríamente observando el jardín. Ni una sola flor había en aquel lugar, en vez de eso un pequeño lago y césped lo cubrían.

-Así que aún no logras ser lo suficientemente importante como para aceptar curarse-dijo cruelmente mientras sentía como sus palabras me herían lentamente mi corazón.

-Seguramente.-dije más frío aun. Sí, eso había dolido y mucho. Empecé a encaminarme a la salida cuando de nuevo su voz hizo que me detuviera.

-Haz que quiera vivir… onegai.

-¡Tío!-exclamó Zora mientras corría y se abalanzaba sobre mí. Mi tristeza logró desaparecer por un momento.

-Hola-dije secamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello distraídamente. La mañana era bastante sombría, la niebla aún no terminaba de disiparse y le daba un aire fantasmal a la casa. Itachi había salido temprano ya que tenía que ver algunos negocios dejándome campo para que yo no tuviera que ir a trabajar. Eso me hizo sentir mal puesto que no me gustaba que mi hermano se preocupara por mí, sin embargo se lo agradecí casi inconscientemente.

-¿Porqué tas triste?-preguntó la pequeña mientras dejaba de abrazarme para mirarme fijamente. Mi expresión seria y fría pareció disgustarle puesto que cerró sus ojitos con fuerza y cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras se iba sin decir nada. Siempre era así, en lugar de hacer berrinche se iba.

-Es una niña bastante lista-dijo una voz detrás de mí haciendo que mi seriedad cambiara a sorpresa inmediatamente.

--Hinata

Lo había decidido. Era una cobarde, si eso era. No creía que merecía vivir, no sentía esa chispa que mueve cualquier cosa viviente… debía arriesgarme, ¿qué importaba si había una negativa?, ¿qué perdía? ¡Nada!, absolutamente nada…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sasuke volteando a verme con una ceja levantada. Se veía tan bien en pants con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sí, ese Uchiha me estaba enamorando…

-Vine porque creo que necesitas una explicación-dije en voz más alta de lo normal. Necesitaba seguridad, necesitaba dejar de lado el nerviosismo y hacerle frente a la situación para obtener lo que quería. Si, quería a Sasuke Uchiha ¿y? si él no, no me importaba… pero tenía que agradecerle tanto…

-Entonces dala-respondió el mientras su expresión seguía igual, tan sorprendida. El efecto de mi voz sobre él era lo suficiente como para sentirme segura, estaba dominando a un Uchiha, ¿qué podía detenerme?

-Nunca he sido la mejor y la soledad siempre ha estado a mi lado, esa era mi realidad. Vivir bajo presión, sentirse inútil, no son de las mejores cosas que pueden pasarle a alguien. Es fácil que me resigne y que no luche por lo que quiero… sin embargo hubo un momento en mi vida que no fue así. Mi padre quería que estudiara Finanzas y yo me sentía de nuevo insegura y dudé sobre ello, ¿eso era lo que quería? Desde niña una persona siempre aparecía en mis sueños, un hombre que me tendía la mano y me daba paz y seguridad, ese sueño se materializó en realidad. Lo conocí el día en que fui a la preenscripción en la Universidad. Era muy parecido, creía que él era, con palabras amables me hizo contarle lo que sentía y en el último momento logró que tomara una decisión por mi cuenta. Con el tiempo esa persona se volvió muy importante en mi vida; por fin tenía a alguien que había logrado hacerme entender un poquito que era la vida… pero eso no duró…

Me detuve, tomé aire. Estaba siendo tan difícil y a la vez tan fácil. Las palabras salían sin predeterminarlas. Volví a tomar aire y continué.

-No duró lo que yo creí que tenía que durar. Su hermana enfermó de gravedad y aunque era gente poderosa no podían hacer nada para salvarle, ella necesitaba un nuevo corazón y ya le habían practicado dos operaciones y nada funcionaba. El estaba estudiando medicina y se sentía impotente, no tenía idea de que podía hacer para ayudarle. Adoraba los carros… decía que en cuanto terminara la carrera de médico que era la que más le apasionaba seguiría con la de ingeniería automotriz. Manejaba excelente, y mínimo una vez por semana corría en carreras oficiales, su hermana siempre le había apoyado incondicionalmente al igual que sus padres…entonces un día tuvo un accidente y quedó… quedó en coma.

Cuando despertó del coma un mes después supo que su hermana había empeorado y que él había quedado paralizado de la mitad de su cuerpo por el impacto del choque, además… además le habían descubierto un coágulo en el cerebro que no era operable con lo cual le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces… eso ocurrió hace un año…

Comencé a balbucear frases que para mí formaban un todo.

Hace seis meses supe lo de mi enfermedad y no sentí nada. Ni siquiera decepción o tristeza, una simple resignación llegó a mí… inútil de nuevo… su valentía me había herido profundamente, su decisión era la correcta sin embargo había causado en mí tanto dolor…

Sasuke estaba más que sorprendido. Todo lo había dicho demasiado rápido… necesitaba un consuelo, algo que me diera una esperanza…

-Él día en que tomó la decisión habló conmigo y dijo que era seguro que él no era ese chico que tantas veces había soñado… que lo perdonara… que había sido un tiempo muy bonito… "cuando nos volvamos a ver, acuérdame de darte un fuerte abrazo…" me dijo…

--Sasuke

Angustia en sus palabras… dolor… su herida se estaba sembrando también en mi cuerpo lentamente. No sabía como actuar, que hacer. Hinata no lloraba. No era una chica débil como ella pensaba, no… ella era hermosísima… bella…

-Todas las noches a partir de que supe que tenía me hice una ilusión, pronto estaría con él, ¿Qué más importaba?… sin embargo te conocí y…

Las palabras le fallaron y bajo su mirada por fin rendida. Respiraba agitadamente y el miedo de que le diera crisis se acentuó en mí.

-Cálmate.-dije fríamente. El miedo me paralizaba, me hacía parecer tan distante.

--Hinata

-Cálmate.

Esa palabra me hizo reaccionar y sentí vergüenza. Baje mi mirada lo más que pude y comencé a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente… era una ilusión la que se había roto y dejado un lugar que dolía demasiado.

-Gomene…-dije yo sintiéndome estúpida. ¿a el que demonios le iba a interesar mi vida? ¡qué tonta era!-No quería molestar, con permiso… voy a ver al perro…

Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás…

--Sasuke

Se iba apresurada y yo me sentía como un idiota… "la has dañado dios de la amargura e insensibilidad…" me decía mi conciencia…

--

_Merezco reviews?? q dicen?? q tn muy bn un bso grax!!_


	8. Cobardía

MUXS GRAX x sus reviews!! jejeje si antes q Hola como están?? porq son ellos y ustedes por supuesto los que hacen q m ponga de taqn buen humor... veamos, este cap es corto espero les guste mx y por suepuesto espero sus reviewss... y sin mas proseguimos:

**COBARDÍA.**

-Tío ¿A dónde vamos?

-Espera y verás.

Había salido de la casa sin siquiera despedirme de Hinata… sin avisar. La carretera mostraba un paisaje más tranquilo del que acostumbraba ver todos los días, y como no, si mi destino era el campo. Zora observaba todo con una mezcla de fascinación y alegría que logró alejar un momento la inseguridad que tenía. Si… yo Sasuke Uchiha me sentía perdido.

-¿Porqué no existe esto en donde vivimos tío?-preguntó Zora sacándome de mis ensoñaciones mientras volteaba a ver por unos segundos lo que me mostraba. Una hermosa cascada entre dos montañas se veía a lo lejos desembocando en un lago totalmente transparente. El sol daba directamente en esa parte con lo cual se formaba un pequeño arcoíris.

-Porqué vivimos en la ciudad.

-¿y en la ciudad no se puede tener algo así? Es muy bonito…

Di la vuelta en una desviación y entramos a un tramo de terracería. Al final del camino se divisó una casa grande de campo con un repleto de pasto recién cortado fresco y de una fuente enorme que le daba gran vida al lugar. Al llegar a la puerta de acceso una voz muy conocida nos preguntó quienes éramos.

-¡Tía Shinzu!-exclamó Zora al reconocer la voz. De inmediato las puertas se abrieron dándonos el paso.

-Vaya que sorpresa Zora-dijo una voz suave. Zora corrió a abrazar a la mujer que tenía frente a mí, una mujer realmente bella. Tenía las facciones finas, un largo cabello color negro azulado y ojos negros como la noche. Recibió con calidez el abrazo de la niña mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y la rodeaba solo con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Está Khun? Quiero jugar con él un rato… ¡¿a que no sabes que ya tengo un perrito?!

-Está atrás jugando con Largelof-dijo ella invitándola con un suave gesto a entrar a la casa. Zora no se hizo del rogar y salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-¿Acaso la noticia que me dio Zora es por la que viniste aquí?

-Hmp.

Siempre era así. Ella adivinaba todo, tenía esa extraña manía de saberlo todo. Volteé mi mirada buscando algo con lo cual entretenerme y olvidarme del motivo por el cual había ido hasta ahí.

-Gaara fue a la oficina diciendo que había una junta importante entre todos los socios de Uchiha´s Company.

-Itachi fue en mi representación.

-¿confiando en tu hermano? ¿desde cuando?

Sus palabras hicieron que la realidad llegara a mi de golpe, de manera que entendí que si estaba ahí era por un motivo y que no tenía que evadirlo.

-¿Cómo logró Gaara devolverte las ganas de vivir? ¿Cómo consiguió que tú te recuperaras y que de tu mirada se borrara esa tristeza que tenías?

La había sorprendido. Lo sabía, a pesar de que su expresión seguía siendo la misma, ni un cambio en ella, sin embargo había alzado un poco su brazo izquierdo y lo había posado ligeramente sobre el contrario como si quisiera protegerse de algo.

-mostrándome que valía la pena vivir, que aún quedaba muchas cosas y que no por eso era una inútil.

¿Inútil?

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunté bruscamente intentando encontrar respuestas.

-Con seguridad…-dijo ella tomando aire-…y con amor.

¿amor?, ¿acaso ella había dicho eso?

-Yo no se de amor-dije muy convencido mientras sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho.

-Mis padres siempre fueron un soporte para mí, el mejor, sin embargo la seguridad que de ellos tuve nunca pudo ser reemplazada… ahora recibo esa seguridad de distinta manera con Gaara y mi hijo, y fue porqué dejé de tener miedo, y Gaara siempre estuvo ahí, seguro de sí mismo, sabiendo lo que quería y sin titubear por conseguirlo.

-Yo nunca titubeo de conseguir algo…

-Ajá ¿porqué viniste a mi con esas preguntas entonces?

-No se porqué vine…

-Sasuke kun, siempre he sido tu apoyo y por eso viniste-dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible. Ella tenía razón como siempre. Su prima y su mejor amiga, ella que había estado con él siempre, desde que sus padres y los de ella habían muerto…

-¡Cómo quisiera tener seguridad en mí y no dudar ante Hinata!-exclamé con rencor y odio olvidando que Shinzu estaba a lado mío. Si, tenía impotencia y dolor, no sabía que hacer, que actuar, como lograr que Hinata se recuperara, como recobrar esa vida que se iba en cada minuto que pasaba… quería protegerla… pero mi inseguridad me quitaba esos deseos.

Shinzu se acercó a mí y puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Entonces observé su brazo derecho el cual estaba vendado desde el codo hasta la palma de la mano. Lo sabía porque así había sido… ¿siempre?, no, eso no había sido así siempre…

-Shinzu… ¿Cómo hago para que ella quiera volver a vivir…cómo?

-Dejando a tu orgullo de un lado Uchiha, ¿sabías que al orgullo también se le conoce como cobardía?

Ese fue un golpe bajo, y ella lo sabía a la perfección, sin embargo, después se lo agradecí.

**y bn?? bsos!!**


	9. Cuidare de ella

_**Hola!! como han estado?? bueno ps aquí traigo otro cap se que me tarde mx en traerlo así q una disculpa aunq anduvo bastante flojo y mandaron poquitísimos reviews... ojala en esta ocasion sea diferente, MUCHAS GRAX A LAS Q DEJARON REVIEW!!. Y sin más:**_

**Cuidar de ella.**

-¿Dónde está Zora?

Volteé mi mirada y encontré a Itachi observándome con una fría mirada. Esto me produjo un desagradable escalofrío dándome cuenta que si decía alguna tontería el mayor de los Uchiha´s no se detendría y diría cualquier cosa.

-No sé.-respondí tímidamente mientras volvía a observar al perro que ya podía recorrer algunas distancias. Me había entretenido tanto en mi trabajo que por un momento pude olvidarme de Sasuke, de mi enfermedad, de las explicaciones… cuando menos sentí Itachi había salido rápidamente de la estancia. Se notaba bastante molesto y salí detrás de él sin saber porqué.

-Tranquilo, seguro está bien-dije tratando de que se calmara un poco.

-Regresa a tu trabajo-me ordenó imperiosamente sin admitir una replica. Mi débil carácter accedió ante eso y bajé la mirada buscando alguna excusa que dar por mi comportamiento. Al notarlo el volteó la mirada y sonrió de lado.

-Tus padres están en casa.

Y se marchó.

_--Sasuke._

Zora durmiendo. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color oscuro. Encendí el radio intentando despejar mi mente, haber ido a hablar con mi prima no había sido demasiado tranquilizador, sin embargo parecía que al menos algunas dudas se habían disipado de mi mente…

-Hey Zora, llegamos.-dije moviendo un poco a la pequeña que no se movió. Terminé por aparcar el coche y al bajar la levanté en mis brazos mientras la cargaba al interior de la casa que estaba en completo silencio. Entré lentamente cerrando la puerta con un empujón y ya me dirigía a su habitación cuando una voz me detuvo.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Shinzu-respondí con voz cansada. Esto era eterno, me estaba desgastando tanto sin embargo después de tanto tiempo tenía una razón, me sentía vivo.

-Me preocupé.-dijo quitándome a su hija. La observó por un segundo suficiente para percatarme del cambio de gesto en su mirada.

-No quise molestarte-me excuse sabiendo que no era suficiente. Le debía de haber agradecido por hacerse cargo del trabajo que me tocaba y yo le pagaba dándole preocupaciones con su hija, era un desgraciado.

-Sabes que para Zora siempre tengo tiempo-dijo el secamente volteando a verme de nuevo-la familia Hyuga está toda reunida-agregó mientras subía las escaleras.

_-__-Hinata._

-¿Estás trabajando para los Uchiha´s?-preguntó imperiosamente mi padre quien estaba detrás de su escritorio.

El sabía la respuesta, ¿porqué me torturaba preguntando entonces?

-Sí.

-Hinata, sigues siendo la vergüenza de la familia-sentenció mi padre sin siquiera dignarse a verme. Levante la mirada herida, sintiendo una creciente ira apoderándose de mí, un calor que subía por todo mi cuerpo queriendo que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba…

-Y tu el mismo interesado de siempre-respondí perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba. Si era mi padre y le debía respeto pero,¿alguna vez el lo había tenía hacia mí? ¡JAMÁS!-¿Qué acaso solo te interesa como me ven los demás antes de saber como estoy yo?, ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?

Mi padre siguió en la misma pose y me sentí derrotada, no le importaba, era lo mismo que con Sasuke… Sasuke… su recuerdo me llenó de tristeza y el valor que antes había tenido se desvaneció.

-Con permiso-dije con el poco valor que me quedaba.

-No he dicho que te vayas.

-Y yo no escuché respuesta alguna-dije volviendo a tener un poco de valor

-Retírate-dijo él sin más. Le detestaba, tenía siempre que tener la última palabra…

--

Comencé a tirar las cosas de mi closet con creciente furia. Solo era ropa así que el sonido era poco. Primero Sasuke, ahora mi padre…

Estaba desquiciada, sentía todo y a la vez nada.

-¡HINATA!-exclamó Neji mientras corría a abrazarme por detrás. No forcejeé, eso era lo que necesitaba, un solo abrazo… ¿acaso era tanto pedir?

Me refugié unos minutos en sus brazos sin permitirme llorar. Ni una sola lágrima derramé, ni una más me dije y así fue, sólo cerré mis puños con fuerza encajándome las uñas sintiendo un dolor que me fue calmando hasta recuperarme poco a poco.

Después de ese episodio mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Neji en todo el rato no dijo ni media palabra, simplemente me recostó en la cama y estuvo a mi lado hasta que me perdí en un sueño lleno de penumbra sin ninguna muestra de color.

_--Sasuke._

-¿A dónde vas?

-Hmp-dije tratando de ser un poco amable. Salí de la casa en dirección a la oficina. Con un poco de suerte y los encontraría…

Me tomó unos cinco minutos llegar a la empresa y otros dos en estacionarme. Mi coche era el único a excepción de otro que iba llegando lo cual hizo que un alivio grande se reflejara en mi mente. El carro negro se estacionó a lado mío y después de apagarlo y que la puerta se abriera por fin lo vi.

-Hola, Sabaku no Gaara.-dije sonriendo de medio lado. Gaara era un tipo que nunca me había caido mal ni bien, aunque en un inicio no soportaba la idea de verlo junto a mi prima. Era un tipo bastante silencioso, tétrico diría, ¿Qué le había visto ella a él, o sería al revés?

-Holgazanear no te vino bien Uchiha Sasuke-dijo el a modo de saludo sin cambiar su postura.

Nos dirigimos a dentro en silencio. El no decía nada, y yo menos. "trágate el orgullo, trágate el orgullo" me decía una y otra vez. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser preguntar como mostrar seguridad ante otra persona? Oh rayos.

-Tu oficina es aquella-dijo el cuando estábamos en el pasillo. Le había seguido hasta su oficina… que bueno que no había nadie.

-Hmp.

-La amas-dijo él mientras abría la puerta de su oficina lentamente-guárdate el orgullo.-y entró.

En ese momento comenzó a vibrar mi celular y contesté.

-

-

-

-Hola Hiashi-dije entrando bruscamente a la oficina del presidente de la constructora Hyuga. El ya me estaba esperando.

-Quiero que despidas a mi hija cuanto antes.

"¿Qué? "

-¿Porqué?-dije manteniendo una posición neutra.

-Las explicaciones sobran, si no lo haces, el contrato se invalida.

_"Piensa, no hagas una estupidez…"_

-Hiashi siempre tan determinante-dijo una voz de un rincón el cual no me había fijado. El hermano gemelo estaba observando el paisaje desde un lugar medio oscuro del cual no se percibía de primera instancia. La voz me recordó a la noche que había ido a dejar a Hinata… entonces noté que alguien estaba a su lado.

-Neji ¿qué hace tu padre aquí?

-No lo sé-dijo el indiferente mientras se volteaba a observarnos. Ni una duda, era él.

-Sasuke-kun, no le hagas caso y retírate por favor-dijo amablemente el hermano gemelo. Entonces recordé las palabras de Naruto: _"…y ese día vi a esa chica que acabo de conocer acompañada creo yo por su padre…"_

-Hiashi no sabe nada de lo que le ocurre a Hinata-dijo el tranquilamente cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Acaso se ha enamorado de ti?-preguntó desconcertado Hiashi. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. _"…no sabe nada de lo que le ocurre…"_

-Vamos Sasuke Uchiha, esto es familiar-dijo Neji mostrando cierta impaciencia.

-Responde Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Hiashi mirándome fijamente. Mi actitud, completamente indiferente, tal y como debía serlo, tal y como yo era. ¿Cómo me convertí en eso?

-Esa pregunta, no es para mí-respondí lo más fríamente que pude. Quise gritarle, decirle que ojalá esa posibilidad fuera cierta y que Hinata pudiese recuperar las ganas de vivir, y que yo fuera ese porqué… "arrogante, egocéntrico…"-sin embargo-agregué cruzándome de brazos y posando una mirada de arrogancia tal que me distinguía, esa mirada con la cual me ganaba a tantas personas de una u otra manera, a las mujeres como unas más en mi lista, a los hombres como mis enemigos…

_"…la amas…"_

_"…guárdate el orgullo…"_

-…cuidare de ella hasta el último día de su vida.

**y bn?? bsos y grax por leer!**


	10. Sin explicación

_**Sin explicación.**_

El silencio, ese maldito silencio, creí que habían oído el latir de mi corazón, apresurado, nervioso. Era una petición, una petición para que Hinata estuviese a mi lado.

-¿Qué tiene Hinata?-preguntó Hiashi con un semblante completamente diferente. Al menos su hija le preocupaba un poco y había entendido parte de la indirecta.

-Sasuke Uchiha…-dijo Neji con los ojos cerrados en un susurro. Podía que la había regado ¿y qué?, era tiempo que alguien hiciera algo por ella.

-¿Qué le sucede a Hinata?-preguntó esta vez con un tono de exigencia imposible de ignorar.

-Hiashi, tenemos que hablar.

--Hinata

-Papá quiere hablar contigo-dijo Hanabi entrando y saliendo de mi cuarto sin más. Era temprano, si acaso las once de la mañana, ¿no se supone que papá debería estar en la empresa?

Salí al patio para después entrar a la sala donde estaba mi padre fumando un puro relajadamente. Cerré la puerta con cuidado.

-La familia tiene una invitación para una inauguración el viernes en la noche-anunció soltando una bocanada de humo. "¿solo para eso me llamaste?"

-Gra…gracias por avisarme-dije titubeando.

-No te pongas nerviosa, se fuerte-dijo él volteando a verme directamente a los ojos. Me ruboricé.

-Con…

-…y aprende a enfrentar tus miedos.

Tic, tac, tic tac…

Eternidad, solo eso, eternidad. Un vacío… no podía entender las palabras de mi padre… no podía…

Se alejó dejando una incertidumbre en mí imposible de sobre llevar. ¿cómo se había enterado?. "Tío…" no eso era imposible, él no me habría traicionado, el no.

-Fui yo.

--Sasuke.

Enfrentarme a Hinata fue lo más fuerte que pude haber pasado en toda mi vida. Su mirada de enojo, de tristeza, de furia… todo quedaba resumido en esa mirada, sin embargo, no dudé ni me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, eso jamás.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó dejando al flote una Hinata que nunca me hubiese imaginado que existía.

-Porqué creo que es lo mejor.

-Si querías deslindarte de mí simplemente me lo hubieses dicho.

Golpe bajo… " ¿deslindarme de ti? "

-No digas estupideces-dije lo más fríamente que pude.

-En ese estado he vivido siempre, ¿Cómo quieres que no sea de esa manera entonces como te responda?

-Menospreciándote solo agotas tu vida.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

No podía despegar mi mirada de la de ella. Se sentía traicionada y con justa razón, pero al notar que no me importaba debió de surtir tal efecto que quizo protegerse.

-Hmp. Si que eres una molestia cuando quieres.-dije sonriendo de medio lado- y por cierto ¿que culpa tengo yo que los demás te tengan como poca cosa y así te traten?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

--Hinata.

Se estaba burlando de mis sentimientos. Ya había tenido suficiente con su falta de atención, con su indiferencia… pero ¿Qué indiferencia había cuando me acompañó en el hospital? Estaba diciendo tonterías, y pensándolas también.

-Vaya, me has catalogado como igual a los demás, pensando que te creo alguien inútil y sus derivados, vaya pérdida de tiempo si eso pensara y aún así siguiera aquí ¿no crees?

-Hmp.

-Esa expresión es mía.

--Sasuke

Ver la expresión de sus ojos y de su cara me hizo sonreír completamente y decir aquella cosa. El efecto fue una sonrisa tímida por parte de ella y un sonrojo. Había ganado inconscientemente su perdón y una aceptación ligera a no alejarse de mí.

-¿Para ti no soy una molestia?

--Hinata

Se había acercado a mí. Levantó mi cara y mi pulso se aceleró haciéndome temblar. Me vi reflejada en sus bellos ojos negros, mi cabeza alejó todo pensamiento dejándome disfrutar el momento.

Sus labios acariciaron lentamente a los míos haciendo que un montón de sensaciones fluyeran por todo mi cuerpo. Alejó su mano de mi mentón y me tomó la cara con ambas manos haciendo que nuestros labios se apretaran un poco. El comenzó a moverse suavemente, yo solo pude seguirlo…

--Sasuke.

Un dulce beso, un beso significativo, un beso… sin explicación.

**algo pequeño lo sé, pero espero les guste XP y que sigan enviando sus fabolusos reviews grax a q tuve un poco más fue q decidí actualizar un poco antes.**

**MXAS GRAX A:**

**hinatauchiha20**

**thedarkipunki**

**H!kRu**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**Sakura Takai**

ENSERIO mXAS GRAX NOS VEMOS!!


	11. Impulsos

**IMPULSO(S)**

_--Kiba_

No había tenido noticias de Hinata y eso me preocupó. Me encontraba fuera de su casa sentado en el cofre de mi coche pensando si debía o no tocar. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, entre ellas la preocupación por el empleo de Hinata con el Uchiha. Había notado desde el inicio una atracción por ambas partes que me había desconcertado… Hinata era un ser frágil…

-Hola ¿vienes a buscar a mi hermana?-preguntó una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Hanabi me mirada de arriba abajo con cierta curiosidad que me provocó un sonrojo.

-Si-respondí mientras ella se hacía a un lado para que pasara.

-En esa puerta-me señaló mientras ella se iba hacia otra parte. Había estado en otras dos ocasiones en esta casa, sin embargo siempre me había parecido algo sombría. Posé mi puño haciendo ruido para anunciarle a Hinata que estaba afuera.

_--Sasuke._

¿Quién nos había interrumpido? Hinata se había separado tan repentinamente que sentí como todo el mundo que había construido se venía sobre mí dejándome atontado.

-Hinata…

-¡Kiba-kun!

La puerta se abrió de golpe mientras el jefe de Hinata hacia acto de presencia. Mi sangre se me subió a la cabeza y una furia creció dentro de mi dejándome serio y frío. "Kiba-kun" … ¡CARAJO!

-Pasaba por aquí… solo quería saber como estabas…

Hinata se acercó a él olvidándose de mí. Los celos… ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!

-Kiba-kun… necesito hablar contigo-dijo Hinata con un tono confidencial. Eso me dolió y decidí irme sin decir media palabra.

xxxxoooxxxx

_--Itachi_

-Disculpe, el señor Madara quiere hablar con usted…

Volteé a ver a quien me estaba dirigiendo la palabra sin una expresión definida. Había decidido tomarme el día libre por que Sasuke había ido por fin a trabajar, ¿porqué rayos me molestaban?

-Hmp.

-Hola Itachi ¿disfrutando tu día de descanso?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, quería saber si Sasuke estaba por ahí, firmo en la mañana pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado…

-¿A ti te ha parecido que soy la nana de mi otouto o qué?-dije enfadándome bastante. Sasuke… ¿Dónde carajos andas?

-Pues no pero, si no está él aquí… tú…

-Hazte cargo de nuestros intereses Madara, tengo que solucionar algunos pendientes…

-¿Incluyendo los de Sasuke? Me dijeron por ahí que tiene algún amorío con la heredera de los Hyuga… ¿acaso…?

-Gracias por avisarme Madara, adiós.-dije cortando de tajo la llamada.

-¡Tío Sasuke!-exclamó Zora. "ahora si Sasuke…"

-Hola.

-Sasuke…

_--Sasuke_

-Si ya sé… no me regañes.

-¿Porqué dice eso mi tío papá?-preguntó Zora bastante impresionada.

-Zora, vete por favor-dijo Itachi mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Sentía vergüenza al estar enfrente de él y sentir esa mirada… no sabía si lo había decepcionado pero…

-¿Qué está pasando contigo Sasuke?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces porqué regresas a casa si se supone que tendrías que estar en la compañía?

-Fui a hablar con Hiashi, quería que despidiera a Hinata a cambio de que siguiera el contrato con él.

-¿Y?

-Terminé contándole lo de la enfermedad de Hinata.

-Tonto hermano menor…

Baje la mirada sintiéndome inútil, tenía celos, había estado furioso y ahora me sentía como un imbécil…

Itachi apoyó dos dedos de su mano derecha dándome un ligero empujón en la frente… ese gesto no lo había hecho en años.

xxxxxoxxxxxxx

_--Hinata._

Le había explicado a Kiba todo, inclusive lo de mi enfermedad. No había dicho ni media palabra, simplemente me escuchó como el buen amigo que era.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke ya logró que aceptarás el tratamiento?-preguntó después de unos minutos donde ambos habíamos permanecidos callados. La casa estaba sola exceptuando por nosotros.

-Creo que sí.-dije en un susurro ruborizándome. Con ello aceptaba que lo quería, que era importante para mí, tanto como para convencerme…

-Bueno tendrías que ir a verlo… creo que ese Uchiha conoció lo que son los celos cuando yo llegué aquí…

Kiba se levantó de un salto y se alejó de mí con una sincera sonrisa dejándome confundida. "Sasuke… ¿celoso?".

Sonreí ligeramente mientras una idea se formulaba en mi cabeza…

--Sasuke

-¡DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!

Grité. Solamente quería estar un rato solo… ¿era acaso tanto pedir?

TOC, TOC, TOC.

-Sasuke-kun…

¿Acaso había oído bien?

-¿Hi…Hinata?

Corrí a abrir la puerta sin importarme que estaba todo desalineado. No lo podía creer.

-Hola… que-quería saber si…si quisieras salir un rato conmigo…solo…

¿Me estaba invitando a salir?, vaya… estaba sin palabras…

-Este…Vamos…-dije nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí y la seguía.

Se suponía que yo debí de haberla invitado a salir…

Hinata salió con un paso decidido hasta la calle dejándome pasmado.

-Dejé aquí mi camioneta… Neji estuvo preguntándome donde la había perdido…-dijo con una sonrisa tierna, el recuerdo del beso me hizo estremecer-¿Vamos?

Ella condujo. Yo estaba paralizado por la emoción… Hinata me había sorprendido… desde el momento que la conocí me sorprendía… cada segundo que pasaba comprobaba que quería estar a su lado sin importar nada… sin importar sus amigos o su familia… ¿y a ella?

En lo que me pareció nada llegamos a una reserva natural. Bajamos del coche y ella se dirigió a la puerta de entrada sin detenerse a ver si la seguía.

-Hinata…-murmuré apenas sacando las manos de mis bolsillos para aumentar el paso. Ella se volvió apenas un poco y comenzó a correr.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

La estuve persiguiendo y la hubiera alcanzado fácilmente si no fuera porque daba bastantes vueltas y de repente se perdía entre la gente, árboles y bancas que había. De repente llegué a un punto donde no había más camino, todo estaba lleno de arbustos y un camino difícil de atravesar.

-¡Hey Sasuke!, ¿te perdiste?

Alcé mi mirada y encontré a Hinata subida en la rama de uno de los árboles más altos. Enseguida me sorprendió la agilidad que tenía, ¿Cómo podía conservarse de esa manera siendo que estaba enferma?

-¿qué pretendías con esto?-pregunté observándola con altanería. La había alcanzado y no entendía nada… solo era pura mascara.

-Hmp-dijo ella imitando mi gesto. Entonces fijé mi mirada a donde ella tenía la suya y vi un hermoso paisaje que me conmocionó.

Una cascada grande terminando en un lago de agua cristalina… el atardecer se iba reflejando en sus aguas como espejo. Desde ahí se podía oír el canto de distintas aves… todo era tan ajeno a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado…

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no venía, es mi refugio.

Salí de mi aturdimiento y la observé.

-Nadie sabía de este lugar… ahora será nuestro secreto, espero que este no lo cuentes a nadie Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hmp.

_--Hinata_

Solo una pequeña advertencia. Estaba nerviosa… ¿Cómo decirle que gracias a él pensaba curarme?

-Hinata…

Me estaba observando fijamente. No había rastro de frialdad o de altanería. Una ternura se asomaba en su mirada que me hizo estremecer.

"Sasuke" pensé mientras jugaba con mis dedos y bajaba la mirada apenada…

-Si… si voy a tomar el tratamiento…

Sasuke se acercó a mi repentinamente y me abrazó fuertemente suspirando. Parecía como si lo hubiera liberado de una carga bastante pesada…

_--Sasuke_

Impulso… eso fue. Un impulso del cual no me arrepiento. Sentir su fragancia y su cuerpo me hizo sentir en el cielo… lo había logrado… Hinata no se iba a apartar de mí…

**_-…Te amo…_**

**hola!! mxas grax por sus reviews ¿quien habra dicho el "te amo"? espero que este cap sea de su agrado nos vemos!!**

**thedarkipunki**

**cari-sama**  
**uchiha shio**  
**Karenxita21**

**Andreaeb182**

**hyuuga-hikari**  
**R33v.**  
**hinatauchiha20**  
**Dark Amy-chan**

**MUCHAS GRAX!!**


	12. Desde siempre

**Desde siempre.**

--Naruto

-¿CARAJO TEME PORQUE LLEGAS A ESTA HORA?

Estaba enojado… muy enojado… había llegado tocando como loco… ni siquiera una llamada para avisarme que iba a venir…

-Dobe no estoy para tus caprichitos

¿Caprichitos? Mira tú quien era el de los caprichitos… ¡SASUKE!

-Teme por Kami… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El muy idiota me mira con cara enigmática.

-Dobe… ¿podrías darme el número de Sakura?

-¿Qué?, ¿no me digas que…?

No… eso era una pesadilla… ¿verdad? Sasuke preguntando por Sakura-chan…

-Dobe… ¿Cuándo se te quemo la otra cuarta parte de la última neurona que tenías?

Insultándome…

-No se para que rayos preguntas por el número de Sakura-chan siendo que a ti ni te interesa…

-Como lo que ella quería no y eso quedó en el pasado… ¿celoso?-preguntó Sasuke haciendo una mueca bastante extraña… ¿de cuándo acá el Teme era tan platicador? Una idea cruzó mi mente… acaso…

-Hinata…

-Eres lento.

-¡HINATA ACEPTÓ!

-Aún no le pido que sea mi esposa.

Sasuke… ¿haciendo bromas?

-Me das miedo.

Estaba contento… nunca lo había visto así… espera… ¿Sasuke quiere casarse?

-Creo que ando soñando.

-El número de Sakura…

-No te lo doy hasta mañana temprano.

Seguramente le llamaría a esa hora… ni loco se lo daría. Sakura-chan sabría que el que dio su número fui yo y me mataría… no, no correré el riesgo.

-Me lo das hoy a las siete de la mañana.

Cierto… era de madrugada…

-Está bien ahora si me permites…

-¿Dónde está el cuarto de visitas?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-pregunté a regañadientes. Ya quería ir a dormir…

-Para dormir so tonto…

¿dormir?, ¿en mi casa?…

-¡SASUKE!

_--Sasuke_

No quería llegar a mi casa… debía de asegurarme de hacer la cita lo antes posible…

"te amo"

Ella lo había dicho…

Sentía felicidad. Volvía a sentirme vivo…

¿Qué mas podía pedir? Ella había aceptado tratarse… la esperanza de tenerla a mi lado sana me hacía inmensamente feliz.

Oí pasos en el pasillo y cerré los ojos… ese Dobe ¿qué andará haciendo?

La puerta se abrió de repente dándome un buen susto. Volteé a verlo con cara de molestia.

-Sasuke… tenemos que irnos.

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke-kun"

-…la paciente se encuentra en fase terminal… lo sentimos…

La cara de decepción y de impotencia de ellos… mi tristeza convertida en frialdad…

-Sasuke…-Naruto posó una mano en mi hombro sujetándome con fuerza… estaba noqueado… debía de ser una pesadilla… eso y no más podía ser…

-No es cierto ¿verdad?, es una broma tuya para vengarte de mí Sakura…

Ella volteó a verme… no, no mentía… su mirada era la más sincera…

Hiashi dio la media vuelta y salió… Neji abrazaba a Hanabi quien lloraba silenciosamente… ¿cuál era mi consuelo? Mi esperanza. Esa esperanza completa, total… había quedado en cenizas.

Me recargué sobre la pared y bajé la mirada cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Va a morir… era el único pensamiento que tenía en mente… va a morir y todos los castillos en el aire que hice no serán… era mi culpa… solo mi culpa… por no haberla conocido antes, por no haberla convencido de que se tratara… solo habían pasado unos días de que sabía que estaba enferma… solo unos días de que la había conocido… ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba?

-Eso. No lo sabemos-respondió Sakura a la pregunta que Neji había formulado en mi lugar. Días… semanas… meses ¿años?, ¿existía esa posibilidad?

-No.

Lo demás que dijeron… no sé, no podía poner atención… solo supe que me conduje automáticamente a una habitación específica… una habitación que guardaba el amor de mi vida…

Giré el picaporte y entré. Entonces supe que desde antes mi destino estaba ya planteado… vi tu cara. Recorrí con mi mirada cada espacio posible de ella. Se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan ella… quise acercarme pero no pude… verte así… pensé que era una eternidad… quería que así fuera y sabía que si me acercaba el momento se iría, que empezaría la cuenta regresiva sin esperanzas de tu muerte… una lágrima recorrió mi cara… ese era el momento… el momento en el cual mi agonía comenzaría.

Me acerqué y toqué tu rostro. Respirabas dificultosamente pero aún no necesitabas respirador, ¿acaso sabías que te estaba pasando?

Abrió lentamente los ojos recibienodme con una tierna sonrisa. el corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, con desesperación...

-Sasuke-kun… arigatou…

Me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Hinata… te amo.

_--Hinata_

Lo supe. Desde niña sabía que esto no iba a ser el cuento de hadas que siempre quise. Los sueños siempre me lo habían recordado… siempre.

Sonreí levemente… el dolor en mi espalda no lo sentía, entonces: ¿porqué no podía respirar bien?, ¿porqué estaba tan agitada?, ¿porqué Sasuke tenía esa mirada?, ¿porqué el lloraba?

Ya no sentía dolor y estaba feliz. Sasuke me quería y era lo único que me importaba… a lo mejor no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero lo había vuelto a ver… por eso mi agradecimiento. Mi mayor temor era no volver a verlo, que está sería la definitiva… todo eso se lo quise decir solo viéndolo fijamente…

-Hinata… te amo.

Lo sabía también.

-Sasuke… ¿te… gustaría ser mi… esposo?

_--Sasuke_

-Hinata…

Sonreí . Ella alzó su mano y me tocó finamente mi mejilla. Después la bajo y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios para después volverla a subir y posarlo sobre los míos. La tristeza había sido mitigada por ese gesto y una ternura infinita acudió en su lugar. Ternura y amor.

-Desde el momento en que te vi… Hinata, desde siempre.

**Antes que nada mxas grax por leer y por sus reviews... m inspiran demasiado de veras! y bueno espero les guste... me costó mucho escribir este cap... espero que se logre lo que se tenía pensado en este...**

****

cari-sama

Sakura Takai

Hinata.in.love15

hyuuga-hikari

H!kRu

R33v.

Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga

DarkAmy-chan  
hinatauchiha20

MXAS GRAX!!


	13. Copas rotas

**COPAS ROTAS**

-¿Podrías pasarme el cepillo Hinata?

-Seguro solo…

-Nada ¡yo lo gané!

Observé a mi hermana y a mi amiga arreglándose para la inauguración de un nuevo bar en el centro de la ciudad esta noche. Yo había acabado pronto, decidiendo usar un sencillo vestido plateado largo con escote en la espalda, una gargantilla de oro blanco aretes pequeños, sandalias a juego y mi cabello suelto con algunos mechones rizados. Lo más seguro era que Sasuke no fuera así qué ¿para qué arreglarme tanto?

-Vamos hermana arriba ese ánimo-exclamó Hanabi dándome una palmadita en mi mejilla. Desde que había salido del hospital mi familia me trataba diferente. Mi padre y mi madre estaban más al pendiente de mi, platicaban más; Hanabi era más alegre y me daba ánimos, siempre me sonreía. Con mi tío siguió normal pero con Neji había algo extraño… parecía un poco triste y apagado siempre ayudándome a lo que yo le pidiera. Kiba me había ofrecido que renunciara a trabajar en la veterinaria pero no acepté alegando que era una buena distracción.

-Entonces-me dijo muy serio- puedes venir cuando quieras y puedas ¿entendido?

Shino, avisado por Kiba, me llamaba todas las mañanas preguntando como estaba… su preocupación era demasiado notoria a pesar de ser un chico bastante serio.

-En cuanto pueda regreso…

Solo habían pasado unos días… ¿cuánto tiempo es necesario para hacer un cambio? Un segundo.

Toc, toc.

-Neji ya te dijimos que solo unos quince minutos más hace cinco minutos-dijo Tenten bastante alto. Neji abrió la puerta y se asomó.

-¿Porqué tardan tanto?

-¡qué pregunta más tonta!-exclamó Hanabi haciendo una mueca bastante chistosa. Yo solo sonreí.

-Vamos-dije al ver que Tenten tomaba su bolso y que Hanabi se miraba en el espejo por enésima vez.

-Por fin…

XXOOXX

-Vaya un tropel nos espera-dijo Hanabi al ver por la ventana una docena de reporteros tomando la nota de la noche.

-Espero no nos hagan preguntas-murmuré algo nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de celebraciones… mejor dicho a ninguna celebración.

-Vamos hijas-dijo mi madre mirándonos dulcemente.

Bajamos lentamente de la limosina mientras se oía:

-…y a continuación la familia Hyuga… vaya y hasta los viene acompañando su hija, la heredera Hinata, toda la familia ha venido… buenas noches señor Hyuga ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Perfectamente.

-En esta ocasión los acompaña su hija mayor Hinata… ¿tiene esto que ver con que la inauguración sea de la compañía Uchiha?

Me quedé estática al oír eso. Era de un Uchiha… ¿porqué Sasuke…?

-No entiendo su pregunta.

-Se han oído rumores de que su hija sale con Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los solteros más codiciados del país…

-¡Oh lo siento!-exclamó Hanabi mientras tropezaba con la reportera interrumpiéndola.-¿Nos vamos papá?

El bar era propiedad Uchiha… y Sasuke no me había dicho nada. Sentí un peso demasiado grande en mi pecho y comencé a marearme.

-¿Estás bien?

Volteé a ver a Neji quien me estaba sosteniendo del brazo. Toda la familia me miraba discretamente mientras recuperaba mi estado.

-Sí.

-Podemos irnos y…

-No, no es necesario enserio estoy bien… gra…gracias.

Entramos al establecimiento lleno de luces y de gente importante todos vestidos apropiadamente. Unos meseros vestidos de overol blanco muy apuestos servían a las mujeres mientras que mujeres con overol corto blanco servían a los hombres. La música era buena y el ambiente era muy apropiado. Me relajé en instancia y decidí pasármela bien… al fin, no tenía tiempo para estar triste.

-Señores Hyuga acompáñenos si son tan amables…

Una pareja nos condujo por todo el sitio hasta situarnos enfrente de la pista de baile donde ya había algunos que bailaban alegremente.

-Me alegra que hayan venido-dijo una voz enfrente de nosotros. Era Itachi.

-Por supuesto no suponías que íbamos a faltar ¿o sí Itachi?-replicó mi tío con una mirada pícara.

-Era de suponer, pensé que estas fiestas no eran para ti Hinata.

-Logramos convencerla-dijo Hanabi comiéndose con la mirada al Uchiha. Al ver eso Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

-Espero su estancia sea agradable, con permiso.

Así que Itachi estaba aquí, ¿dónde estaba Sasuke? Comencé a voltear a todos lados buscándole sin lograrlo.

-Sasuke detesta las celebraciones-dijo otra voz que esta vez no reconocí. Un tipo alto con facciones parecidas a los Uchiha´s estaba enfrente de nosotros con una copa en mano. ¿cómo sabía que…?

-Madara…-susurró mi padre mientras la pareja que nos había conducido comenzaba a servir piñas coladas.

-No tomo-dije un poco sonrojada. La muchacha se sonrojó aún más como abochornada.

-Déjala de todas maneras y trae un vaso de agua Kimberly-dijo el tal Madara mientras que la mencionada asentía y se retiraba.

-Vaya, últimamente no son tan eficientes como deberían… y Hiashi dime ¿cómo viste el avance que hay en el hotel de Las Vegas?

-Supera toda expectativa Madara… lamento que Neji no nos haya acompañado.

-Los viajes no son para mí-replicó mi primo mientras los hombres se enfrascaban en una charla de negocios. Para entretenerme comencé a observar el lugar con más detalle. Estaba decorado con rosas blancas y negras, un detalle que en primera instancia no había observado, incluso las copas donde estaban sirviendo tenían una rosa como decoración. Por las luces no lo había notado.

-Para hombres negra y para mujeres blanca, tu hija es bastante observadora Hiashi-dijo Madara mientras alzaba su copa en señal de brindis y todos le imitaban. Yo tomé mi vaso y probé un poco llenándome del sabor dulce de la bebida. Entonces observé la rosa que había en mi vaso y las luces y la música se apagaron.

-Ups, un problema técnico-dijo Madara tranquilamente. No se veía absolutamente nada pero todos los presentes murmuraban sin llegar a comprender nada. De repente la luz volvió y una música más suave sonó

-Vaya… no es un poco vergonzoso que ocurran estas cosas-dijo Tenten mientras tomaba de su bebida. Mi madre asintió mientras Hanabi observaba fijamente la pista de baile.

-Buenas noches a todos-dijo una voz por sobre todos los cuchicheos haciendo que menguaran. No había notado que la luz de la pista aun no había vuelto dejando todo esa parte en penumbras.-es un honor para la familia Uchiha y especialmente para mí que estén esta noche con nosotros.

Por fin había reconocido la voz, y yo que pensaba que era la de Sasuke.

-Espero que su estancia sea agradable y que compartan nuestra alegría, que tememos será inmensa, en cuanto den una respuesta tan esperada para nuestra familia… les pedimos que observen su vaso por favor, específicamente la rosa.

Todos hicieron lo mismo a excepción de mi padre, mi tío, Neji y Madara. Yo tomé mi vaso y observé por fin la rosa… una mitad era negra y otra era blanca… y entre el tallo había…

-Ahora falta que yo lo pregunte. Tú, la persona que tiene esa flor tan especial y esa joya blanca…

Las luces se prendieron y en la pista apareció Sasuke vestido con un traje blanco camisa blanca y corbata negra y una copa con una rosa con los mismos colores… la sorpresa me estaba quitando la respiración, estaba rojísima, lo sabía…

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?-me lo dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento no creí que existiera nadie más, solo estábamos él y yo…

Me levanté con los ojos abiertos a más no poder con copa en mano y me dirigí hacia él sin reparar en que las luces del suelo de la pista eran las únicas que alumbraban, ni que la música se había detenido… solo supe que abracé a Sasuke fuertemente y que una lágrima corrió en mi mejilla…

-Acepto-dije por toda respuesta, la más firme que había dicho en toda mi vida.

Ambos soltamos las copas a la par, como si supiéramos desde un inicio que de esa manera tenía que ser mientras el estruendo del choque con el suelo se oían. Era lo único.

-Así como estas copas han roto, así se romperán nuestras dificultades…-dijo Sasuke mientras se agachaba, yo le imité. Tomó delicadamente una de las rosas y yo hice lo mismo- y así como estas rosas han sobrevivido, así sobrevivirá nuestro amor…-tomó el anillo que ahora estaba en la rosa que el traía y lo desprendió y tomando mi mano dijo- te amo Hinata.

**_hola!! ¿como están?_**

**_Pues espero les guste, surgió asi de repente, quise que fuera original y bonito, además que había sido demasiado drama el cap anterior ¿no?... bueno espero que les guste y eso solo lo sabre si me dejan un review... X)_**

**H!kRu**

**thedarkipunki**

**Karenxita21**

**tsuki-L**

**hyuuga-hikari**

**DarkAmy-chan**

**R33v.**

**MUCHAS GRAX!!**


	14. Desacuerdos

**DESACUERDOS**

Zora salió de algún lado y llegó a darnos un fuerte abrazo. Todos aplaudían y volteé a observar a mi familia. Sonreían, como si un peso se les hubiera quitado de encima y me alegré por ellos.

Bajamos de la pista y nos encontramos con nuestras respectivas familias.

-Hinata te presento a mi prima Shinzu, su esposo Sabaku no Gaara y su hijo Khun.

Observé a los nombrados un poco asombrada. La mujer me miraba amablemente mientras sostenía a su hijo del brazo. El chiquillo me sonrió afablemente y su padre me sorprendió mientras me observaba fijamente.

-Hola-dije un poco apenada, la mirada de Sabaku no Gaara intimidaba.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Shinzu al ver mi reacción. Gaara al oír eso me tendió la mano y yo la acepté.

-Sasuke tenemos que irnos-dijo Shinzu mientras se despedía de su primo, de inmediato noté una conexión entre ambos muy fuerte-muy buena proposición, no pensé que fueras capaz de eso.

-El amor nos hace idiotas-dijo Gaara con una voz tétrica que me erizó la piel-pero los más felices.

La familia de Shizune se retiró y entonces Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me llevo con su hermano quien cargaba a una adormilada Zora.

-Tendré que irme temprano-anunció Sasuke interrumpiendo la plática de Itachi y Neji. El primero simplemente sonrió de lado y dijo:

-¿Acaso Hinata ya está cansada?

-Me voy a la casa-contestó Sasuke sin más-¿quieres que lleve a Zora?

-Hazme el favor-respondió mientras le tendía a la pequeña que de inmediato se acurrucó en los brazos de su tío. Sasuke se veía tan lindo con la pequeña en brazos, había tanta ternura… la imagen de Sasuke cargando a su hijo…

-¿Hinata piensas irte con él?-preguntó Neji sacándome de mis alucinaciones.

-Supongo-respondí toda anonada.

-Ven-dijo él mientras me apartaba de los hermanos y me llevaba a la mesa donde estaba mi familia.

-Tío, Hinata está cansada y quiere irse.

-¿Tan pronto?-exclamó Hanabi sorprendida-que aburrida eres.

-Sasuke también se va-anunció Neji.

-¿Van juntos?-preguntó mi madre mirándome fijamente. Mi padre estaba en completo silencio.

-Nos vemos en la casa-sentenció mi padre sin más. Yo le miré agradecida y me retiré.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Sasuke cuando me vio junto a él.

-Sí.

XXXxxxooooOOO

--_Sasuke Pov´s._

Recosté a Zora en su cama sin dilatarme más de lo necesario. Mi sobrina dormía tranquilamente y en cuanto la arropé dio un tierno suspiró.

-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo?-preguntó Hinata desde el umbral.

-En este momento…

-Yo no pregunté para cuando-interrumpió ella. No estaba molesta, se notaba una cierta curiosidad en su voz y también preocupación pero no más.

-Naruto-kun dijo que había mínimas posibilidades de lograr vivir un año, o un poco más dependiendo de mí y de cómo siguiera el tratamiento, el dijo que solo tendría una vida corta no especificó tiempo…

-He igual el Dobe aclaró que el tener hijos lo más seguro es que cortaría el tiempo de vida, ¿qué quieres?

-Estar contigo-declaró Hinata bajando la mirada. Había sonado brusco…

Me acerqué de ella y cerrando la puerta silenciosamente salimos. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras exceptuando los exteriores.

-Ese también es mi deseo Hinata.

Tomé su mano mientras nos encaminábamos en el pasillo dejándome guiarla. Se notaba que algo la estaba inquietando puesto su mirada, que siempre era tierna, tenía cierta dureza.

-Llegamos-anuncié cuando subimos unas escaleras y nos topamos con una puerta que nos llevaba a la azotea.

-El cielo está despejado…-murmuró mientras observaba las estrellas. Fui a su lado y la abracé desde atrás mostrándome dulce. No quería que estuviera molesta o triste.

-¿Cuándo nos casamos?-preguntó por fin después de un rato en que solo se había escuchado el paso del viento.

-Dentro de dos semanas.

-Quiero que sea en mi casa, con pocos invitados, solo la familia y amigos… ¿está bien?

-Preferiría que fuera aquí-dije meditando un poco la respuesta. Ella volteó a verme por fin y negó en rotundo.

-Sasuke, me gustaría que fuera en nuestra casa.

Me quedé en shock al oír eso. ¿Nuestra casa?

-Sasuke, quiero que compremos una casa y vivir ahí, no quiero causar problemas con tu familia y sé que solos estaremos bien…

La petición me cayó de golpe. No había pensado en vivir en otra casa que no fuera en la actual, ni que Hinata pusiera reparo alguno… a Itachi eso no le iba a gustar…

-¿Qué más te gustaría?-pregunté tratando de no sonar frío o enojado.

-Algo sencillo, lujoso si quieres pero también sencillo, no estoy acostumbrada a las grandes ceremonias donde todos los reporteros del país van por la nota… etto… ¿está bien así?

Dejé de abrazarla y me volteé para quedar de frente. Esa timidez suya me volvía loco.

-Hmp

-De invitados solo serían mi familia, Kiba, Shino… ¿de parte tuya quiénes serían?

Me quedé meditando un poco la respuesta. Si no invitaba a algunos socios seguramente que tendría algunas inconformidades pero Hinata quería que fuera exclusivamente gente cercana…

-Oh también un amigo de Neji y Tenten, se llama Rock Lee y su entrenador Maito Gai…

-¿El cejotas jugador de fútbol?

-Sí-dijo ella sonriendo por el sobrenombre- y a Kurenai sensei… fue mi profesora de anatomía.

-Hmp, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi… fue mi profesor-agregué al ver que ponía expresión de duda-Madara, Itachi y Shinzu… y la familia de Gaara… y otros amigos.

-¡Me faltaba Tsunade y Jiraiya-sama!-exclamó repentinamente. ¿Acaso los conocía?

-Bueno… son amigos de la familia…-dijo ella ruborizándose.

Tsunade era dueña de varios casinos y Jiraiya de algunos burdeles, hace tiempo se habían juntado y sus negocios habían crecido notablemente.

-Mañana iremos a ver banquetes y los trajes…

-¿Sasuke?

-Hmp.

-¿Porqué Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan no estaban en la fiesta?

-El Teme salió a un congreso y regresa pasado mañana, a Sakura le salió una operación de última hora.

-¿Cómo los conociste?

-En la preparatoria, hicimos equipo para un trabajo donde nuestro asesor era Kakashi…

-Oh-musitó mientras se sentaba en el suelo y alzaba la mirada para ver el cielo. Yo la imité.

-¿Estás cansada?-pregunté después de un rato en el que ella se había acurrucado a mi lado y comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No.

En eso se oyeron unas pisadas que provenían de la escalera y me imaginé que era mi hermano.

-¿Cómo se la están pasando?-preguntó con un tono bastante alegre.

-Bien hasta que llegaste-murmuré mirándole fijamente.

-Hinata ¿cómo es que un tarado como mi ottouto te puede gustar? Bueno ¿ya decidieron cuando va a ser la boda?

-Dentro de dos semanas.-respondí inquieto por la siguiente pregunta. Itachi estaba pendiente de cualquier reacción y al ver como bajaba la mirada adivinó lo que pasaba.

-Para Zora y para mí… ¿no crees que esta casa es demasiado grande Hinata?

Ella alzó la mirada una fracción de segundo para después ruborizarse.

-Ha-hai

-¿Te gustaría vivir aquí y hacernos compañía?-propuso.

-¿No seré una molestia?

-La única molestia es mi ottouto, tu no, además Zora se siente muy sola cuando ninguno de los dos estamos y que esté con la gente de servicio no es muy de mi agrado…

-Pero yo tengo un trabajo que atender-dijo de repente. Había olvidado por completo eso-aunque si tu quisieras podría ella hacerme compañía… yo la cuidaría…

Itachi avanzó unos metros hasta estar enfrente de nosotros e inclinándose le tendió la mano. Hinata aceptó con nervios.

-¿La boda será aquí?

-Yo le dije a Sasuke que sería en nuestra casa-dijo ella borrando un poco de la timidez que la caracterizaba.

-Perfecto, tendremos que encargarnos de eso Sasuke.

Yo estaba en otro mundo. Itachi había convencido a Hinata de que viviera en nuestra casa y al mismo tiempo había aceptado que cuidara de su más preciado tesoro, su hija. Itachi nunca había aceptado que ninguna de mis "novias" se acercara si quiera a Zora… la confianza que le tenía era infinita.

_--Hinata Pov´s_

Un ligero calor hizo que me despertara mientras unos cuantos rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar el cielo. Moví un poco la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Sasuke quien me observaba fijamente con dulzura. Ambos nos habíamos quedado dormidos mientras platicábamos de nuestros planes a futuro. De repente sentí algo suave que se deslizaba lentamente, entonces note que una manta nos cubría.

-Mi padre va a estar molesto…-musité al recordar que debía de haber llegado a casa. Sasuke solo hizo su típico Hmp.

-Me tengo que ir-agregué levantando rápidamente. Sasuke ni siquiera hizo ademán de acompañarme, yo ni siquiera me molesté, sabía que Sasuke era así, auqnue intuía que algo le pasaba-¿puedo ir a ver el perro?

-Hmp.

Acomodé un poco mi cabello y ya me dirigía a la puerta cuando Sasuke me habló.

-Hinata…

-¿Si?

-¿En verdad te gustaría tener un hijo?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. No era el momento para ese tipo de cosas… ya tendríamos tiempo…

-Sasuke yo…

-Zora sufre por no tener una madre, Itachi sufre por no tener a la mujer que ama a su lado… no dudo que sea feliz con su hija sin embargo continúa teniendo ese dolor que le provocó la muerte de su novia…

No quise voltear a verlo, no quería que me viera sintiendo temor y angustia por todo lo que me contaba…

-¿Crees que sería buen padre cuando tu…?- la voz se le quebró provocando que una lágrima saliera.

-Sasuke… ¿y si en realidad yo no muriera?, ¿si sucediera un milagro y yo no muriera?

-Yo… no creo en los milagros.

Volteé a verlo y me acerqué a él quien tenía la mirada baja y pensativa. Al verme enfrente me miró fijamente.

-Sasuke…

-Naruto dijo…

-¡SASUKE!-exclamé logrando que abriera sus ojos de sorpresa- por favor, yo tengo confianza en que no voy a morir pronto, yo… yo sí creo en los milagros, cree tu también por favor… si tú te rindes yo… por favor no…

Había caído de rodillas ante él derrotada. no, si el creía que yo moría pronto así sería, no quería que sus esperanzas se esfumaran… yo quería tener una ilusión compartida con él… y al ver como se derrotaba, hacía que mis ganas de vivir se esfumaran…

-Hinata…-murmuró acercándose a mi y abrazándome, el sentir su cuerpo me hizo recuperar algo de fuerzas-lo siento.

**_hola ¿como están? pues espero les guste este cap y naa mas me queda agradecer por sus reviews que me levantan bastante el ánimo y una disculpa por no actualizar rápido ya se acerca el final ¿qué creen que pase? nos vemos!_**


	15. Contraste

**CONTRASTE**

Observé mi reflejo mientras acomodaba el velo que me cubriría esa tarde. El color marfil me iba muy bien, combinaba a la perfección con mis claros ojos. Nadie me había ayudado a cambiarme, pues yo así lo pedí. Quería disfrutar ese momento sola. Baje un poco la mirada para encontrarme con la rosa con la cual Sasuke me había pedido matrimonio. Aún conservaba un buen color y la puse en mi cabello. Suspiré tranquilamente, hoy era el día.

_------------Sasuke Pov´s_

Al verla llegar sentí como mi corazón se estremecía de regocijo. Estaba hermosa mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de su padre. Al llegar a mi lado no pude más que sonreír mientras su padre me decía: -Cuídala y hazla feliz.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin contratiempos. Al momento de decir el "Sí, acepto" mi voz solo fue un suave murmullo, su mirada era todo lo que ocupaba mi ser…

_------------ Hinata Pov´s_

Por primera vez en mi vida no estaba nerviosa. La seguridad inundaba cada parte de mi ser que no había cabida más que para la felicidad.

La ceremonia terminó y al escuchar el "puede besar a la novia" los labios de Sasuke sobre los míos fue la sensación que me hizo sentir aun más dichosa. Los aplausos, las felicitaciones quedaban en un lugar muy aparte…

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

Todo el patio de la residencia Uchiha se encontraba llena de de gente que iba y venía. El día era soleado y transmitía un clima agradable para el momento. Las mesas poco a poco iban siendo ocupadas por los invitados mientras Itachi supervisaba cada cosa junto con Neji. Los recién casados se encontraban en el centro recibiendo a cada persona que iba llegando y recibiendo sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos.

-Nee Teme yo creí que nunca ibas a casarte-susurró un rubio mientras abrazaba al novio. La felicidad que tenía su amigo era tan contagiosa que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

-Hmp, hasta en eso fuiste torpe, Usu…

-¡Hey Sasuke muchas felicidades!-le interrumpió una pelirrosa mientras la novia recibía el abrazo de Naruto.-Hinata… ya eres toda una Uchiha-agregó observando a la pareja no sin cierta envidia, puesto que el cuadro ofrecido por los recién casados se veía tan dichoso…

-¡Hey Hinata mira quien vino!-gritó Kiba señalando a su acompañante. La peliazulada soltó un pequeño grito de alegría al ver a Shino entrando con traje al lugar. Sasuke al ver la reacción de su ahora esposa sintió como algo se removía en sus entrañas y suspiró.

-Teme, ay es tu esposa…-le recordó Naruto mientras el daba un zape, cosa que desconcentró a Sasuke olvidando la sensación.

Las horas pasaron y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido, y es que el ambiente era tan bueno que incluso Sasuke había accedido a bailar no solo con la novia sino incluso con Ino, Gaara había accedido a bailar con la novia e incluso Itachi se veía contento cuidando que nada estropeara el momento a los recién casados. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo quedando solo la familia de Hinata, inclusive sus amigos se habían ido ya quedando Naruto e Itachi por parte de Sasuke.

-Bueno hija nosotros nos retiramos-anunció la madre esbozando una sonrisa triste. El momento de la separación con su familia había llegado y Hinata sintió un pequeño estremecimiento.

-Hay hermana ¡alégrate! Mira que no cualquiera tiene por esposo a un Uchiha…-dijo Hanabi abrazando cariñosamente a su hermana. Tenten le dio otro abrazo seguida por su primo quien no sabía ni que decir y solo atinó a darle un fuerte abrazo y a decirle "sé feliz". Pero si Neji se había quedado mudo su padre estaba aún más consternado y esperó a que su hermano se despidiera para ser el último, no sabiendo como expresarse. Hinata lo notó y dulcemente se acercó a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo:

-Gracias papá.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le dio la espalda mientras los demás miembros de la familia le seguían.

-Mañana los vengo a visitar…-dijo Naruto con una de sus clásicas sonrisas y salió junto con Itachi dejando a la pareja solos.

-Hinata…-susurró Sasuke tomando a su esposa por la cintura y mirándola fijamente a los ojos-la noche todavía no acaba.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y guiada por su esposo se dejó llevar al interior de la casa disfrutando de la felicidad que solo los enamorados son capaces de sentir y vivir y que jamás olvidan.

=)=(=)=(=)=(=

¿Cuánto estaríamos dispuestos a dar con tal de obtener la felicidad eterna? Seguramente no la vida. Sí, eso era lo que pasaba, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la vida de ella llegara al fin. ¿porqué le tocaba vivir eso?. Observaba su rostro mientras divagaba en eso y más. ¿Cuánto debe de durar la felicidad?, y cuando el recuerdo se convirtiera en dolor, ¿valía la pena seguir recordándolo?

-Gracias Sasuke-susurró Hinata en mi oído tiernamente mientras me daba un beso en la frente. La sensación que producía sentir su piel era tan cálida…

-Mmm... eso se sintió muy bien-susurré con voz ronca mientras meditaba si abrir por fin los ojos. Me había despertado desde muy temprano sin embargo había preferido permanecer a lado de mi ahora esposa hasta que ella despertara.

Un mes desde que ella me había dado el sí. Nadie me había dicho que la felicidad se conseguía de esta manera, y ahora que la tenía no quería dejarla ir… no lo permitiría…

Me removí un poco para poder mirarla y entonces noté preocupación provocándome temor.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunté incorporándome a medias. Ella volvió la cara bajando la mirada. Algo iba mal…

-Sasuke… estoy embarazada.

------

**Hola ¿Cómo están?, antes que nada una disculpa por todo el tiempo que tardé en continuar, estos meses estuvieron tan "pesados" que no encontraba inspiración de ningún lado y ni tiempo tenía, espero seguir contando con su apoyo. ****¿Vivirá? mmm buena pregunta XP**

**Muchas grax a:**

**angela-hinata**

**LennaParis**

**Ely Potter Black**

**Akuma Uchiha**

**hinatauchiha20**

**Karenxita_21**

**moony-uchiha**

**H!kRu**

**DarkAmy-chan**

**R33v**

**BESOS!!! Ah y la conti ahora si será pronto =P ciaooo**


	16. Decisión

**DECISIÓN**

TOC, TOC…

-Mmmm

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Apenas estaba terminando de alistarse para ir al hospital… ¿Quién sería?

-Oh Sasuke ¿de nuevo tú?-suspiró Naruto al encontrarse en la puerta a su amigo. Sasuke traspasó de inmediato el marco de la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá con la mirada baja. El rubio se sorprendió al no oír el típico "cállate Dobe" o algo semejante y se alarmó.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?…-no obtuvo respuesta y entonces su mente comenzó a pensar-¿No me digas que Hinata…?

-Está embarazada-murmuró Sasuke tan bajo que Naruto no supo bien como es que pudo escucharlo, sin embargo sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído.

-Pensé que se cuidarían…-dijo Naruto tomando asiento a lado de su amigo sin saber que decir.

-Ella me había dicho que lo haría…

-Vamos Sasuke esas cosas llegan a pasar y…

-¿Porqué quieren quitármela?… ¿porqué?. Naruto… ¿Qué debo de hacer?

El rubio entendió la magnitud de esa pregunta y sintió dolor. Su amigo estaba sufriendo y no sabía como ayudarle pero sabía que por esa ocasión tenía que razonar por él y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

"Sí Hinata aborta vivirá más tiempo pero de todas maneras morirá máximo en un año… y si no su vida se acortaría a ocho meses… ¿Qué escogerá Hinata?"

-Sasuke, ¿aceptarías la decisión de Hinata?

_RING… RING_

Naruto contestó.

¿Está contigo?-era Itachi

Sí

Gracias

Y colgó.

-No la dejaría por nada del mundo-dijo Sasuke en cuanto Naruto volvió a sentarse.

-Entonces no hay más que decir-sonrió Naruto palmeando a su amigo-Vamos Sasuke nos esperan, a ti la oficina, a mi unos cuantos pacientes que…

-XoxO-

-Sasuke, el menor Uchiha, pensé que en cuanto te casaras dejarías de ser un irresponsable, "niño"-se mofó Madara viéndolo entrar a la sala de juntas. Como siempre ocupó su puesto a lado de Itachi.

-Pensé que hablaríamos de negocios-dijo Sasuke observando directamente a los ojos a Madara.

-Así es, y como vez el inversionista de Madrid te estuvo esperando 20 minutos niñato desconsiderado.

-Perdónelos-dijo itachi hablando inglés- como íbamos viendo…

-¿Era necesario que viniera?-preguntó muy bajo Sasuke cuando le tocó el turno de hablar a Madara. Su mente no estaba precisamente en negocios y el pesar que sentía era lo suficiente grande como para que quisiera largarse de ahí en ese preciso momento. Itachi asintió y le dijo:

-Eres parte de la empresa y tu firma es importante, en cuanto acabe puedes hacer lo que quieras.

"Aceptar lo que decida… ¿podré soportarlo?. Seré padre y ella no estará ahí para ver crecer nuestro hijo, para cuidarlo, para estar juntos… será tal y como le sucede a Itachi… ¿acaso prefiero quedarme sólo?"

-Sasuke tu firma-murmuró Itachi sacándolo de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que tenía enfrente un contrato y ya en la mano una fina pluma, ¿a que hora la había tomado?

-XoxO-

-Tía, ¿a que hora nos vamos?-preguntó Zora mientras acariciaba un magnífico perro labrador que había ido a consulta esa mañana.

-En cuanto llegue…

-¡Hola, hola!-exclamó Kiba abriendo la puerta con gran ruido mientras su perro Akamaru le seguía-vaya tuvimos un día ajetreado ¿verdad Hina?

-Bastante-respondió mientras terminaba de recoger algunos utensilios-Zora-chan es mejor que te vayas a lavar las manos-agregó viendo que su sobrina ya estaba en el suelo junto con Akamaru en un tapete que había en una de las estancias. En cuanto oyó su nombre seguido de la palabra "lavar" su carita se ensombreció.

-¿No se quedan otro rato más? Ya sabes que nos gusta su compañía Hinata

-Itachi-kun me dijo que lo más seguro es que hoy llegaría temprano porque quería estar…

-¡¿Papá llegar temprano?!-exclamó la pequeña recobrando su entusiasmo… de inmediato se levantó y fue al lavabo-¡Yo puedo!-agregó intuyendo que su tía le ayudaría.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Kiba en voz baja. La mirada de su amiga parecía más triste de lo normal.

-Ya le dije.-murmuró bajando la mirada. El haber estado todo el día ocupada y en compañía de Zora había sido muy bueno porque se había olvidado de que en casa seguramente se encontraría con un esposo enojado y triste, que no comprendería su decisión y que por ello tendría seguramente la única (y la última) pelea de matrimonio y cuyo resultado profetizaba sería desastroso.

-¿Te dijo que no lo tuvieras?-preguntó Kiba meditando un poco las palabras.

-No dijo nada- y eso en verdad no importaba, ella lo tendría

-Bueno Hinata eso es algo… ¡ánimo!-dijo posando su mano en su hombro cariñosamente.

-¿Y tu familia…?

-Buenas tardes, me gustaría saber si la señorita Hinata-chan y la señorita Zora-chan aceptarían pasar la tarde conmigo-dijo una voz grave que de inmediato todos identificaron. Zora salió corriendo aun con agua en las manos y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Papá!

-Hinata chan no podrá aceptar tu oferta hermano, ya está ocupada-agregó otra voz que sorprendió a Hinata y de repente sintió como unos brazos fuertes la abrazaban dulcemente.

-No me habías llamado hasta ahora Hinata-chan-susurró ella poniéndose un poco roja por la escena. Sasuke no era un chico para nada meloso y esa reacción por su parte la impresionó.

-Siempre hay una primera vez…

-XoxO-

_---Sasuke Pov´s_

Con solo verla supe cual era su decisión y algo dentro de mí sintió alivio. Al abrazarla pude comprobar que aún seguía ahí y que solo por algo sucedían las cosas. ¿No acaso yo era tan feliz a sabiendas que pronto iba a estar solo? Lentamente sin soltar su delicada mano la conduje al auto…

-XoxO-

_--Hinata Pov´s_

No tenía idea de que esperar, pero no me parecía que iba a ser algo malo. El trayecto a la casa fue muy corto y jamás soltó mi mano. Itachi-kun y Zora-chan decidieron ir a un parque así que al llegar la casa estaba sola.

Sasuke me condujo a nuestra habitación siempre teniendo mi mano entre las suyas y al llegar nos dirigimos a la terraza donde había una hamaca y sentándose el primero me invitó a que me recostará sobre él y me abrazó. Estuvimos así un buen rato, lo suficiente como para que los nervios que desde que lo había visto en la veterinaria fueran disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. "No puede ser algo malo" me repetía hasta que al fin me convencí. Entonces me dio un tierno beso en el cuello… Y por fin habló.

-Te amo

Suspiré sintiendo que un peso se me quitaba de encima. Sentí como me observaba y hasta intuí que había sonreído de medio lado. No eran necesarias las palabras… volteé un poco y le besé dulcemente en los labios mientras susurraba:

-Gracias… Sasuke

**---------**

**Hola!!!!´je**

**Si ya se... me tardo años en actualizar... pero uno que no sabía que en la uni el tiempo queda a penas justo para las clases (el horario que tengo esta horrible =()... gomene... pero ahora estoy en vacaciones y pude planer mucho mejor este cap así que espero sea de su gusto.**

**No me queda más que agradecer a todas por su paciencia y su apoyo, GRACIAS! **


	17. Milagro

**MILAGRO**

_Sasuke Povs_

Uno… dos… cinco… siete… ocho…

El número ocho. Eso me recordó mi agenda al observar la fecha. Ya eran ocho meses y solo quedaba uno. Solo uno más para estar con ella, sentirla, besarla… que rápido había pasado todo.

Aún recordaba el segundo mes donde el bebé se pudo haber perdido… solo de recordar la angustia sentida de no solo perder a mi hijo, sino también a mi esposa me hacía sentir el ser mas impotente de todo el mundo. Por fortuna no había pasado a mayores y ahora mi esposa tenía un abultado vientre que la hacía verse hermosa. Cada día su aspecto era más bello que el anterior y me hacía creer que sucedería un milagro… sin embargo todo se vino al traste ese día.

_Fin Sasuke Pov's_

-Itachi ¿Qué ha pasado? No me digas que…-exclamo con el poco aliento que le quedaba al pelinegro en cuanto divisó a su hermano mayor.

-Aún no nos han dicho nada Sasuke-respondió el Uchiha mayor mientras observaba a su hermano derrumbándose poco a poco. Le había llamado hace quince minutos para avisarle que habían encontrado a Hinata desmayado en el suelo de su alcoba y no había reaccionado hasta ahora. Sasuke sintió su mundo desmoronarse y ni supo como había logrado llegar en tan poco tiempo al hospital, pero la verdad no le importaba. Hinata era su todo.

Medio hora pasó antes de que Naruto y Sakura hicieran acto de presencia. Sasuke de inmediato se levantó en cuanto los vio y se acercó casi corriendo a sus amigos. Ellos solo lo vieron con expresión neutral, tratando de que el no se preocupara de más.

-Está estable, parece que fue falta de oxígeno

-¿Y mi hijo?-preguntó Sasuke intranquilo

-Queremos tu consentimiento para practicar la cesárea-dijo Sakura temiendo la reacción del azabache.

-¿Es… es necesario?-tartamudeó imaginándose lo peor. Naruto apoyó una mano en el hombro de este y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Itachi escuchaba todo desde atrás de su hermano sin atinar a decir algo. Y de repente el semblante le cambió a una seriedad que Itachi y sus amigos temían más que nada. Había tomado una decisión.

-Me quiero… despedir de ella.

-XoxO-

_Sasuke Pov´s_

En cuanto entre al cuarto sentí una nostalgia que quise reprimir porque no quería tener el último recuerdo a su lado empapado de tristeza. Se lo había prometido y lo cumpliría. Ella, acostada, con demasiados aparatos conectados para cuidar de ella y de mi hijo. Debía de hacerme a la idea de que ya no la vería, pero eso dolía demasiado. La amaba, más que a cualquier otra persona y ahora ella se iba. Tenía que decirle adiós. Me acerqué lentamente a su lado y mientras me sentaba tome su mano entre las mías y la besé.

-Sasu…ke-murmuró ella con voz débil. De inmediato mi corazón comenzó a latir con frenesí.

-Hola mi vida-murmuré. Era mi vida, y ahora se iba. Ella soltó una pequeña sonrisa y abrió sus ojos. Estaba tan débil.

-¿Sigues sin creer en los milagros?

Y ahí iba con eso. ¿Como quería que creyera en milagros cuando la veía en ese estado?

-Sigues… creyendo…. en tú fría realidad… ¿No es así?

Eso me dejó sin palabras. Simplemente le apreté delicadamente su mano y me acerqué ahora a darle un beso en la frente.

-Sasuke, es hora-dijo por detrás Naruto. Cerré los ojos tratando de evitar que se llenaran de lágrimas, no quería llorar. Lentamente me aparté de ella mientras algunos enfermeros entraban y la acomodaban en una camilla. No pensaba, no razonaba, ni siquiera me cabía la idea la ilusión de que sucediera algo inexplicable, algo que no me la quitara…

-Cree, por favor- susurró y todo mi mundo se detuvo. Ese era el adiós.

_Fin Sasuke Pov´s_

_Hinata Pov´s_

No me sentía parte de nada. Abrí lentamente mis ojos encontrándome en la nada. Suspiré. Ya todo había pasado… y de repente un dolor en mi pecho me hizo sentir egoísta. No todo había pasado. Había dejado dolor, lo último que quería y ahí estaba. De repente la imagen de Sasuke sentado en una silla del hospital derrotado me hizo sentir la persona (o alma si es que había muerto) más infeliz. Y de repente oí un llanto y de inmediato lo reconocí. Era mi hijo. Otro dolor más agudo se presentó. ¿Cómo había querido que un milagro pasara en ese momento? Pero Sasuke no creía y eso me hacía desfallecer.

¿Dónde estaba?, observé a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algo, pero sólo era vacío. Tan parecido al que sentía yo en ese momento. ¿Estaba muerta? Si así era entonces nada extraordinario había pasado.

¿Por qué no crees Sasuke? Esa preguntaba venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza. Lo amaba tanto, recordaba cada segundo a su lado y la verdad había sido muy feliz. Lo extrañaba… "Sasuke-kun… te amo"

_Fin Hinata Pov´s_

_Sasuke Pov´s_

"Cree por favor"

Tres palabras, solo tres palabras y no dejaban de retumbar en mi cabeza.

Hice un movimiento involuntario y mi celular tipo portafolio cayó al suelo dejando ver la pantalla. En la imagen de fondo estaña Hinata sonriendo mientras enseñaba su lengua y señalaba con su mano su vientre. Su hijo… sólo esperaba que él si estuviera bien… al menos eso…

_Fin Sasuke Pov´s_

Itachi pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano apretándolo cálidamente. Sabía por lo que estaba pasando y estaba sorprendido. Sasuke solo estaba sentado sin emitir ni siquiera un solo sonido, un solo movimiento. Parecía un muerto viviente.

"Sasuke-kun… te amo"

-¡Sasuke!-gritó Itachi al sentir como su hermano se levantaba de improviso y comenzaba a correr. El ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Tenía que decirle que no quería que se fuera, que quería creer, oh sí que quería…

"pero no sé como…"

-XoxO-

Sakura tomó en sus brazos al pequeño mientras Naruto daba instrucciones. Todo parecía normal, Hinata había "sobrevivido" a la operación, sin embargo sabían que no volvería a despertar. Sólo ayudada con los aparatos era como había logrado mantenerla "viva" para que su hijo naciera.

El niño se parecía demasiado a su madre y temió por él. Sasuke podía tomar a mal eso y odiarlo de por vida… pobre Sasuke, lo que debió de sentir al saber que no la volvería a ver.

-Bien…-oyó decir a Naruto, "adiós Hinata"pensó mientras se negaba a voltear a ver a la persona que ya no estaba con ellos.-Desconectenla…

Y todo quedó en silencio. Sakura bajó la cabeza mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos verdes. Sólo se oía el ruido del aparato que decía que ya no tenía pulso. Su corazón se había detenido

"que cruel es a veces la vida" pensaba Sakura tratando de controlarse. A pesar de ser médico no acababa de acostumbrarse a la pérdida de una vida y menos si se trataba de alguien cercano.

-Todo terminó-murmuró Naruto acercándose a abrazarla-aho…

De repente se comenzó a oír un tumulto sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos y callando a Naruto. La puerta del quirófano se abrió dejando ver a su amigo fuera de sí

-No…

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto tratando de controlar a su amigo. Sakura se alejó temiendo la reacción de ambos.

-Hinata…-dijo sin prestarle atención a su amigo. Comenzó a acercarse hasta verla bien de frente. Solo parecía estar dormida… sólo eso ¿verdad?

-Sasuke permite que descanse en paz…

-Quise creer, pero no se como si no estás a mi lado… quiero creer…

Y de repente el sonido que indicaba su latido comenzó a sonar y el pequeño comenzó a llorar. Y fue ahí cuando Sasuke cayó de rodillas y comprendió todo.

Acaba de ocurrir un milagro.

**_Hola ¿cómo están? tanto tiempo sin poder escribir ni traerles la continuación, perdón, no existe alguna excusa lo siento enserio, pero entre tantas cosas que pasan a veces no se encuentra el momento ni la inspiración y así me sucedió._**

**_Espero les guste este cap, lo pense mucho la verdad y hasta apenas me decidí con que pasaría realmente, y sin más que decir_**

**_Mxs Grax a tods los que han seguido este fic. EL prox cap será el final despues de dos años, enserio mxs grax x su apoyo jamás m olvidé de ust y prometo poner la conti lo más pronto posible, pero depende de ust y sus reviews._**

**_GRaX!_**


End file.
